Kendall the Oddcarry
by bebo9147
Summary: James and Kendall needed a little bit of release. What they didn't realise was Kendall was an Oddcarry, so they thought they didn't need the protection they should have used. Oddcarry; noun; a man whose inside match the one of a woman's, these parts being placed deep inside the anus. /Made up word, just for this story/ Kames Smutty Lemon Traces 'Challenge of Kendall M-preg'
1. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE  
Sorry about this note, but its kind of sort of important...

See... If I could stop re-writing this story! I wrote it the first copy and posted it last yearish for a Kendall MPreg day thing here Kendall gets pregnant to James or one of the other members. With my love for Kames, I've tried writing this with uh, Kames... The first copy was a loss of inspiration, so I tried again. The second copy had so many spelling and grammar mistakes it just should've burnt in hell or something. The third copy was almost published but I couldn't finish the first chapter with another inspiration loss so I gave up. I've been getting better at writing and seeing adorable things involving children that I had to start writing again. Plus my writing has improved, big time, so I decided this would be the last time I try writing this! So I really hope you enjoy this bastard of a story. I think it's only hard cause I suck at MPregs xD OH! And another really important thing I should mention is when I write my stories, for some reason I picture the old BTR. Like, 2010 looking BTR with James and Kendall having fringes and longish hair. The start of this story, like... The first chapter starts off with a wonderful ecstatic thing people like to call 'masturbation'. It also leads into my first attempt at hardcore butt sex... I've written butt sex before, well, heaps and heaps of times, but I've been talking with some actual gay guys. Who have had sex. Up the ass. So my knowledge of its like BAM! So my writing has hopefully improved an will be more detailed. So you're more then welcome to skip the first chapter, but I wouldn't do it. It's pretty important to the ret of the story. If you don't like butt sex and MPreg I suggest you leave this story right now, and never return... Because there is going to be lots of Kames anal sex. Lots. Of. It. If you're weird just like me- then I hope you enjoy it XD XD XD sorry again for tho long ass note...


	2. Needing a Little Release

Chapter One – Needing a Little Release:

The edge of my soft bed sank down a little as my body made contact with it. I sat on the edge of my bed, looking down at my situation. As I looked down my dirty blonde hair fell in front of my face. The cool Autumn air of Minnesota pushed against my bare back as my naked frame slouched over my queen single bed. I let my hands wrap around my penis, taking a hold of it before I gave it a few tugs. I sighed angrily as after a while the feeling of my hand massaging my member and tugging on it just wasn't satisfying. My dick was really hard and nothing would get it down. I grunted in annoyance before I continued to try receive some sort of pleasure.

It was like this almost every night. I'd try to sleep but the thought of just another person I wasn't related to would get me hard. Over the past few days I'd have to ignore my penis' "sexual needs". Of course it was starting to get super annoying as masturbating wasn't helping anymore. This led me to assume it was just one of those 'teenage phases' mum was talking about. I moved to lay on my bed, positioning myself on my back.

"Darn it! I blame puberty for this..." I hissed softly as I let my hands fall to my side and clutch the bed sheets.

I stared up at the roof until my phone started ringing. I didn't feel like answering it right now, so I just continued to stare up at the roof some more as if my staring would make the ringing stop. When it continued to ring, I decided to pick it up and answer.

"Hello?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Dude! You should come over tonight! Like- right now." Came a familiar voice I knew way too well.

"I'm a little busy. Plus I'm not in the mood." I said sourly.

"Trust me. You'll be in 'the mood'. I got some new Porno's from Buddy Simmons. Surprisingly he has a butt load stashed in his room. Logan's out with his parents and Carlos is grounded again. Wanna come over to watch some with me?" James said suggestively, it was like I could hear the playful smirk dancing on his lips.

"Dude- porn won't help with the situation I'm in at all." I groaned.

"What's wrong?" James asked with concern. I could hear him moving through the phone which gave me the sudden urge to move and lay on my stomach.

"Can I trust you?" I asked as I turned on my side. The feeling of my erection being sandwiched between my stomach and the bed being a little too much.

"We've been besties since we were like- five. You can trust me with your life. That's a bad idea- I wouldn't even trust me with my life." James joked as if he could sense the bad mood I was in.

"True, well, don't judge me since you've probably felt the same. See, I well... Haven't had sex in a while." I started nervously.

"What? You've had sex? When? Who?" James eagerly asked.

"You probably don't know her and it was like- last year. But that's not my point-"

"I know almost every pussy in Minnesota. Who is she?" James asked with a small chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. What I'm saying is- y'know what? Never mind." I huffed as I ran my fingers through my hair, gripping some of it and biting my lower lip as my dick started to ache.

"No! I'm sorry- please just tell me what's wrong..." James said softly. I sighed deeply before closing my eyes as if he could see my embarrassment.

"You really wanna know don't you?" I breathed softly.

"Yes, I do. Now tell me!" He said eagerly.

"Whatever you nosey bastard... see... I've just been getting turned on a lot lately. By nothing- like- just the thought of random people are turning me on. I think it's cause I haven't had any wet dreams or sex for a while." I said softly.

"Go wank or something." James suggested.

"I've tried." I said threw gritted teeth. "I don't feel like having sex with some random either. Every time I try masturbating nothing happens. Like- nothing at all. I just stay hard. It's like my body won't let me cum unless its during sex... And I don't know what to do about it. I guess I'm like- sexually frustrated or something." I said with heavy embarrassment sitting over my body. The line was silent for a while, making me slightly worried. He is my best friend, i should be able to trust him with anything; even something as embarrassing as this. James' voice came through the phone a few minuets before I hung up though.

"I've had sex with a guy or three before. I've got an idea, but you might not like it."

"What?" I asked with oblivion.

"We could have sex. You could come over, let me fuck you then you can leave. Problem solved." James said calmly.

"What!" I yelled. "No! There's no way in hell-" I stopped yelling when I remembered Mum and Katie were in the room next to mine. "-there's no way in hell I'm having sex with you. Unlike you, I'm straight." I whispered. I knew it was a lie- I had a few boy crushes here and there but James didn't need to know that.

"Aw, C'mon. It won't hurt... Much... We'll do it quickly so you can get it over and done with. Then once we're done you can just stay the night. Are you hard right now?" James asked.

"Yeah." I admitted in a voice that could've been below a whisper.

"Then I'll get hard. Come over right now. I promise to make it special." James stated.

"Whatever. Why do you wanna do this anyway? Don't you think it's a little weird?" I said as I stood up. I took the phone away from my ear, quickly putting the phone on speaker. I got dressed in old baggy clothes that were loose around my erected dick so I could try get out.

"Yeah, but I've been watching porn and I'm pretty horny. So it's good for both of us. I guess it's just a little bit of release." James laughed softly. "So tell me Kendall, have you ever taken it up the ass?" I blushed wildly at his comment, instantly taking my phone off speaker and holding it to my ear as I left my room, turning towards the room Mum and Katie are in.

"No! I mean- no. I've only ever had sex once. I'm pretty inexperienced with the whole sex thing. I still can't believe I'm doing this." I stated as I tried thinking over why I'm making my way to James' house just so I can have sex with him. Maybe it was because of the small crush I had on him. Maybe because I'm really horny and he's offering it. No matter what I thought of, I couldn't figure out what made me get in the car and drive to his house. I stayed on the phone with him while informing my mother of my departure and the car ride to his house. I hung up on him when I pulled into his driveway, throwing my phone into the passenger seat.

Before I got out of the car, I sat in the drivers seat with my hands on the wheel. I had forgotten to put my seatbelt on as I was distracted by more painful things to notice. My pale hands couldn't move as my green orbs stayed focused on nothing. I took in a deep breath when a few soft little throbs touched my penis, making me release the breath then get out of my turned off car. I didn't even have to knock as James opened the door to his house. There was no 'hello how are you?' He just got straight to the point. He mumbled a sorry as he pressed his lips to mine.

We didn't kiss at first. Our eyes stayed closed as our lips continued to remain pressed together. Our breath was being held back as we didn't move, making us pull apart for some air. James closed his door before looking back at me. The awkwardness of the kiss lingered over our lips.

"Follow me. We'll use the guest room. To make it not so awkward, we'll just do it in the dark. The only way we can do it is by feeling each other. Would you like some foreplay before I blow your mind?" James said as he started to walk. He chuckled softly, his back softly shaking with his small breaths and noises. I noticed he was shirtless, a baggy pair of grey sweats being the only thing around his waist. His masculine back was slightly tanned as he had slightly olive skin. His dark chest nut brown locks sat perfectly like they usually do and for some reason James himself seemed stunningly perfect. I couldn't move knowing in a few minuets we would be having sex in the next room. "You commin' or what? Heh, get it? Commin'? We're doing this to try make you cum..." James giggled. I shook my head with a small, nervous chuckle then walked up to him, giving him an aggressive, playful shove.

"Shut up. How's this gonna work anyway? We're both guys... I mean- I know one of us is gonna take it up the ass..." With the look on James' face, I instantly knew what he was telling me. "With me taking it up the ass, how do we even have a little foreplay? Won't we both want to be the manliest?" I asked shyly. James opened the door to a bedroom, pushing me inside then closing the door. I couldn't see anything in the room as it was almost pitch black.

"That's what I love about having sex with a man. We both want dominance but I always get it. All you have to do is be my innocent little bitch. Just- kiss me back this time..." James said softly. "Oh- and no more questions or talking. Lets just... Let this happen..."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me through the rooms darkness. I looked around the dark room, hoping to find some sort of shade or light- only to find nothing. A warm pair of hands touched my hips, making me jump and fall forward. My slender body made contact with a larger, muscular frame. Fingers touched my chin as my head was tilted upwards. A pair of moist, warm lips touched mine. I started to slowly move my lips in response to James' lips. I don't know how James felt, but I really enjoyed this kiss. This lead me to wonder if I'd enjoy having sex with him.

Sex.

I'm about to have sex with my best friend.

Will it be awkward?

Or nice?

Will he hate it, then hate me afterwards?

Will we both end up liking it then becoming more then just friends?

A thousand different scenarios played out in my head. With the fear of something bad happening, I accidentally deepened the kiss then thrusted my tongue past James' peachy lips. James responded by running his tongue alongside my own. Warm air escaped both of our noses as we tried to breathe while kissing. James grabbed a tight hold of both my hips before pulling me up onto him. Our bodies pressed together, my erection sandwiching between them. I pulled out of the kiss for some proper breaths, only to softly gasp as James dropped me onto the bed.

"So Kendall, how would you like to do this?" James asked as he positioned me on the bed so I could rest my head on the pillows. He took my shirt and sweats off, followed by his own sweats. I deliberately didn't wear underwear as they were to tight to put over my hard on.

"I- I don't know." I stated. I could feel James move closer to me as the area above me got warmer and through the tiny bit of light I could see the slight silhouette of my best friend.

"Are there any positions you'd like to do this in?" James asked as he leaned down to kiss my nose. He gave it a small peck before he touched my hips, his fingers drawing small circles in them as he took a soft hold of them. His hips pressed against mine before he started to slowly grind against me. I let my head roll back as a small moan escaped my lips.

"I've never done this before-"

"-are you flexible? Cause I'll use one of my favourite positions..." James said as he moved a little, letting his hands linger on my hips. The feel of his finger tips was soft and comforting, somewhat relaxing me in a way I can't explain.

"Uh- I dunno. When we play hockey I flex a little, so maybe... I don't know, I might be a little flexible... Do we have to stretch before sex or something?" I asked with curiosity.

"Stretches? What's wrong with you?" James laughed as he leaned closer to me. His body heat felt comforting as he leaned closer to me before he cradled me in his arms. He hugged me close to him, letting me breath in most of his scent. I wrapped my arms around his large body, his bare chest flushed against mine. He started to grind a little harder against my lower body, making me bury my face in the crook of his neck as a shaky moan escaped my mouth.

"Y'know, I mean- if it involves being flexible then we'd have to stretch first... Wouldn't we? Like how we stretch before a game?" I asked in a shaky voice as the friction James created between our members was my road to ecstasy.

"Not really. I'll be stretching you soon enough..." James said with a chuckle. I giggled softly, that giggle soon becoming a moan as James pressed his lower half right against mine. That was when I realised he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I still don't-"

"Shhh... Just let it happen..." James said in a soft, husky voice. I nodded into the darkness, allowing James' hands to roam over my fully naked body.

"But- before we do anything, y'know... Like- we're still gonna be friends, right?" I asked worriedly.

"Dude- we're best friends- forever and always. This is just a little release 'cause I think we're both really sexually frustrated. This is like- my area of expertise. I know what I'm doing... And that's you..." James said sexily. I moaned quietly before shifting within his grasp.

"Can I try anything? Like- I don't want you doing all the work-"

"-I said don't worry. I'll do everything, and hopefully you'll love it." James said softly, his voice sweet and comforting. I sighed softly, mumbling an agreement and deciding to try not to say any more words. As worried as I was, I still wanted this to happen. I was sick of being hard and not being able to get it down.

James' penis pressed against mine which sent a thrill of ecstasy throughout my body. He grunted above me before he rocked his hips, rubbing his skin against mine. I closed my eyes tightly as the feeling of James' penis against mine became more intense. This lead me to wondering whether I'd be waking up in a few minuets and having sex with my best friend is just a dream. Instead of having the usual 'pinch' to wake up I had James ram the front of his body into mine which made my head shoot back with pleasure. I arched my body away from his as I moaned with him.

James leaned down to place a soft kiss on my neck. I tilted my head to the side to allow James room to kiss and suckle random places over my skin. I bit my bottom lip and tried to focus on the pleasure I received from James. I was nervous and worried. Nervous of the situation and worried to loose a friend. But when you think about it, he was the one who offered and is doing it right now. If he didn't want this or find it awkward, he wouldn't be doing it...

James' lips left my neck as he started to kiss down my chest and even further down my body. While my eyes stayed closed and I tried to ignore the fact James was above me right now, I tried to simply focus on the pleasure. His lips stopped a few inches above my dick. I grunted softly, hoping James would pick up my sign to tell him I wanted him to continue. Which he did because I then felt a slippery, smooth muscle run up my penis. James' tongue swirled around it before he took it into his mouth.

The brunette continued to suck my member, my climax coming closer and closer. As if he could feel its instant throbbing within his mouth, his lips pulled away from my pulsating penis with a thin line of spit.

"I'm gonna prepare you, alright?" James said in a nervous tone. When I thought over everything we spoke about, I figured James was hiding nervous fear behind confidence.

"You're scared aren't you?" I stated with a soft chuckle.

"Scared? I've done this heaps of times." He laughed a little more nervously. As if he could feel the stare I gave his darkened frame, he sighed heavily. "So I've only ever done this once. It was with a guy who took lead of everything, I was the one who bottomed. I haven't fucked a girl in ages and I've been curious what being on top is like. Sorry if I treat you kind of like a girl..." James said with shame.

"That's okay- I guess and- WOAH WOAH WOAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled as I felt something wet poke at my butt hole.

"I need to prepare you. I told you the truth as a distraction so I could get my fingers in."

"Get your fingers in? Just get your dick in so I can cum and get this over with!" I yelled. He pushed his finger in further, the cool stuff around it spreading my tight entrance open. I hissed a little and pushed myself back.

"It's like fingering a girl. Now- just shut up and let it happen." James growled as he pushed his finger a little more in. I bit my lower lip and tried moving away, only to be held down by James. I felt his fingers leave my anus only to be replaced by something thicker. I stopped myself from asking about what he had around his fingers but decided against it when his fingers pushed even deeper. They started slipping in and out, making me feel a little sick in the stomach.

Every time James' fingers pushed deeper in, it'd make me feel more uncomfortable. His fingers started slowly scissoring inside me, stretching my insides and making me feel even more squeamish about everything. I groaned and gripped the sheets beside me, similar to the way I did earlier as I tried not to cry. After a while I felt a cool breeze over my ass as James removed his fingers. My breathing started to slow as its pace picked up as nervousness and pain quickened it earlier.

"Okay, I'm gonna enter you now. I'll go slow for you." James said in a low voice. He grabbed my legs, lifting them then resting them over his shoulders. He pushed us further up his bed so my head was just touching the bed head. He held one of my legs up with one hand then used his other for something else.

"Mmm..." I hummed in agreement as I couldn't find the right words to speak. James' breath was heavy, as if he was concentrating really hard. The sound of James' spitting followed by the sounds of something rubbing on skin filled the dark, silent room. "Wh-what are you-you doing?" I asked breathlessly. Him preparing me already wore me out so I wondered what was next to come. I have to admit I was pretty excited. Not many people get to do this with their crushes while not being in any relationship other then friendship.

"You better not be tired yet. The shows only just begun." James said as his penis poked through my entrance. He penetrated me slowly, which felt like a rip through my anus. I heard him let out a breath of air before he moved to hold my other leg. I closed my eyes tightly, squeezing them and my entrance. I tightened myself around James in pain.

"J-James- I-I can't do-do it anymore. Take- take it out!" I panted as I tried pushing away from him.

"Not yet..." James said as he pushed further in. I gasped at the feeling, trying to move away. Only to be held even tighter down. "It's gonna get better- I promise-"

"-just shut the fuck up and do it!" I yelled as I raised one of my hands to grab a tight hold of James' hip. He snapped his hips forward, pushing his entire length in until he was balls deep.

"I'm going to! Just let me think for a sec about how to make it feel nicer." James spat as he breathed heavily. My eyes were closed so tightly my eyelids almost went white. My teeth were gritted together and the feeling of James being so deep inside me was starting to make me feel sick. He pulled back a little then slowly pushed back in, making me gag a little. He did the same thing a few times, the feeling of someone with a dick as big as his pushing inside me making me feel like I was about to vomit. It was as if I could feel him up in my stomach. That was until he started pushing against something that made me slightly relax and let a shaky moan escape from my mouth.

"J-James? What- what was that?" I asked breathlessly.

"Your prostate. Here- check this out~" James said as he penetrated me to the point he slammed his penis into something that made me moan loudly. His member started slowly hitting that sweet spot that sent ecstasy throughout my body. James' thrusts started to speed up, making me moan louder and louder. He leaned forward, capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. I kissed back, our kiss turning into a sloppy mess as he continued to ram into my prostate. I eventually leaned up, holding him tightly. I accidentally dug the small nails that I have into his back while kissing his neck and jawline. Sucking random places, kissing everywhere even leaving a few bite marks.

Once we got used to the intense feeling, we started to go slow and easy. He moved his hand to my member, giving the thriving length a few tugs here and there as he continued to move his hips in the sexiest way imaginable. It was then that wished I could watch his perspired coated face as it scrunched up in pleasure.

To be honest I kind of liked being pleasured like this. I liked having someone have dominance over me, as if I were lower then them. As if I were their bitch... Their woman... I liked the way James treated me as though I was a woman who had no idea what she was doing. There was something about the way he was careful with my body that made me love this. He touched and kissed me the way I enjoy touching and feeling a woman. I loved the way he treated me the way he usually treats women. Something, just something, about every thing he did was amazing. I think that's why I now love him. I did have a small crush on him because he was absolutely beautiful and sexy, gorgeous and hot in every way imaginable. I liked him- but now I love him. Now I'm in love with him. To me, we made love... But to James I was another one night stand. Just another hole to fuck.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"Kendall? Hey- Kendall? It's time to wake up..." James' voice broke me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes, bright light creeping in through the windows as I pushed myself onto my elbows. I hissed a little at the pain in my lower back, opening my eyes to try and see clearer. Once my eyes focused, I saw James straddling my waist.

"James? Wha- uhm, what? When did I get here?" I asked with a confused expression and tone.

"Remember last night?" James asked as he pulled the collar of his button up shirt down once he removed his scarf. Scattered across his neck, upper chest and jawline were a bunch of purple marks- hickies.

"How'd... Ohhh..." I said as I remembered everything a little better. James lifted up his shirt, showing me the quarter moon shaped marks and bruises in his hips. Memories of last night entered my mind, making me blush deeper.

"Remember; we're still friend. Last night was just release. Get changed into the old pair of clothes over there..." James said as he pointed to a chair in the white room. "Breakfasts on the table and I'll be in the lounge room playing Bile Battle Hazard Blast Three. You're welcome to come join me..." James said as he moved off the bed and walked to the door. "Oh- and I'd have a shower if I were you... You might be a little messy down south..." James winked as he left. I sighed and fell back down onto my back, hissing at the pain that rode up it.

"Damn... My butt hurts..." I mumbled as I tried climbing out of bed. It hurt but I did it. I stood up, raising my arms above my head and yawning while I stretched. I hissed afterwards as stretching started hurting. I walked to the chair where the clothes James left sat, gasping when I caught my reflection.

Next to the chair was a full length mirror (what a 'surprise'). My hair was even more of a mop then usual as it was pretty much everywhere. All up my neck laid multiple dark hickies like James' as well as some bite marks. My chest had a few scratch marks, probably from James' nails. But not as many as the scratches on my legs where James held them. I turned around, trying to look at my back only too see scratch marks and a red ass. I sighed and grabbed the clothes, putting them over my naked, finally soft penis before walking to the door.

"Which bathroom do I use?" I yelled out to James.

"Use the downstairs one! I wouldn't want you walking up those stairs in your condition!" James yelled.

"Shut up!" I replied with a smirk as I sort of hobbled towards the downstairs bathroom.

After I showered and got dressed I walked into James' kitchen. Walking around, bathing and getting dressed was pretty hard. Every time I moved it felt like my entire back side was flaring up in undeniable pain. James had a very rich family compared to mine. His mother was the CEO of a major cosmetics company whereas his dad was just filthy rich. I hardly know him, so I don't know what he does. James never talks about him. James sometimes visits the man, but he chooses not too.

I walked into the stylish kitchen, noticing some toast on the marble bench. I bit my bottom lip when I bent over to pick up a slice. I ate the toast coated in butter and honey. I checked the time that was displayed on the expensive microwave in James' kitchen. My mother worked in an office somewhere helping kids out. She got average amounts of money, but compared to James' mother she's got nothing. The time was just after one in the afternoon.

The day was slightly warm, but cool at the same time. I walked into James' living room, slowly sitting down by him. Not next to him, but by him. Even James' couch was nice and expensive looking.

"Here." James said as he passed me a white X-Box controller. I took it, mumbling a thanks before connecting into the game. I found it hard to get comfortable on the couch as my butt was hurting like hell. We didn't talk nor did we say a word. It really was as if last night never happened. Part of me was great full for this, whereas the other part wanted James to talk about it. It wanted what happened to be a big enough deal that we become more then just friends. But just like I thought last night, it means nothing to him... Where it tuned out to mean the world to me.


	3. An Eleven Month Sleepover

Chapter Two – An Eleven Month Sleepover:

"Are you sure? I know, I know. I know it's a once in a life time opportunity, but I've got two kids! How do you think the other will feel if I only take one? What would your kids do? I don't care if you only have one- I can't take just one. But- its not- ugh! Fine, I'll talk with them about it. Yeah. Yep. Okay. Yes. I'll call you back within an hour. Bye." Mums voice came from the lounge room. Today was a long day at school. James and I were a little awkward with each other, but no one noticed. Hopefully tomorrow at school things will be the opposite of awkward. Or at least back to the way they were before we had sex... That's what he wants anyway.

Mum walked into the kitchen, long skirt and her lacy, baggy shirt pushing behind her as she walked into the kitchen. The sound of her expensive black heals clicked against the kitchens flood tiles as she walked to where I sat on the bench top eating the apple I held in my left hand. She sighed angrily before placing her hand on the handle to our metal fridge. She hauled it open, leaning forward then closing it with her water bottle in her hand. She took a few gulps before putting it next to me.

"Where's Katie?" She asked.

"Homework." I said through my mouthful while pointing up at the roof, referring to the cute brunette sitting upstairs in her bedroom.

"Like usual. Look- work just offered me a vacation. Well, not a vacation... More like an eleven month trip to Florida for work experience." Mum said thoughtfully.

"Sounds boring." I said as I took another bite of my apple.

"I can only take one of you and they're offering big money. I haven't had the amount of money their offering since your father was around. We really need it, but I can't leave one of you here. Where will one of you stay anyway?" Mum said as she leaned against the fridge and sighed with annoyance.

"Do whatever feels right. That's what you always say anyway..." I said after swallowing my mouthful. I stood up, throwing the core of the apple into the rubbish bin before leaning against the bench. The feeling of James' touch still lingered over my body. I still had faint marks that I covered up with mums make up- she didn't need to see them- and my butt was still a little sore. It was much better, but it was still hurting a little. I had never experienced pleasure like that before, and I really liked it. Liked it to the point I've fallen in love with James; but he was flirting with a few girls at school today, so there's only friendship between us.

"I know! Okay- I'll take Katie with me, and you can stay here with someone. I mean- I'm not taking Katie 'cause I 'favour' her or anything..." She said using air quotes on favour. "It's only because she's younger and really independent. So I'll talk to Brooke and see if you can stay with James for eleven months since I don't trust you, at all, with this house for so long-"

"-woah, why James?" I asked as I stood up straighter.

"Because Carlos has a large family and his dads a cop. Logan's mum works pretty much twenty four seven as well as his father who works; and let's not forget Logan's little sister. Then James is an only child who lives with his mother whose a very lovely person. Plus we made a deal that if she goes away on business James stays here, and same for you vice versa. Remember?"

"I thought that was just Ms. Diamond saying she trusts you the most with James, so you have to let him stay here. Remember, you can't say no to her? She just said she'll let me into her house because she's gotta do something in return. You hardly go out on business either." I stated.

"Mums going out on business? When? How long?" Katie asked as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing the water bottle mum left on the counter then took a seat on the bench beside me.

"My boss said that he'll give me a lot of money- like- lots and lots of money if I go on this trip to Florida. Only it goes for eleven months and I can only take one of you." Mum sighed as she tilted her head back in thought. Katie popped open the bottle, taking a few sips before putting it by her side.

"So you don't know who to take because you don't want the person staying to feel left out? Other than that you really want- no- you need to go because you need the money. It's okay, I'm a big girl- I can stay..." Katie said proudly as she smiled at our mother nonchalantly. Her big brown eyes glistening with hope as she smiled.

"You're too small to stay alone. I mean- I would rather trust you here then Kendall but I really can't leave only one of you behind. I'm just- ill be in my room..." Mum said as she turned, pushing her red hair behind her as she walked towards the stairs. Katie tuned to me while mum made her way into her room.

"What should we do?" Katie's voice was soft as she tilted the bottle back and forth, pressing it between her hands.

"I dunno. I guess we just sit here and- we uh- wait..." I answered as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Katie hopped off the counter, opening the fridge and throwing the bottle back inside. It must have fallen because she bent over to pick it up. I watched her as she put the bottle back into the fridge then returned to my phones mini world.

"Are you okay big brother? You haven't been talking much lately... Has something happened?" Katie asked with worry filling her brown orbs.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." I said softly as I put my phone away then turned around. I started walking towards the lounge room. A tiny hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back in surprise.

"Tell me what's wrong." She said stubbornly. I looked down at her, thinking everything over. Before I could say a word, mum came running down the stairs.

"Katie! Kendall! Go pack your things." She said with a grin. She ran up to us and grabbed our hands. "Okay, this is the plan. My plane to Florida leaves at one in the morning... Tonight. Brooke said she's totally okay with you staying with her and James for eleven months. But she's going out a lot so Logan's mother might come and look after you. I'm only taking Katie because she's the youngest. It's not that I favour her or anything, it's just that she can help me out a lot because she usually helps me with work. Plus because of her age I'm legally not aloud to leave her alone for so long, whereas you're the perfect age Kendall." Mum smiled.

"You're serious?" Katie and I said slowly.

"Dead serious. Go get your suitcases and pack whatever it is you need. Clothes, school stuff, anything." Mums response was cool. She hugged me tightly, sighing softly. "I really need this money. Understand?" Mum moved to crouch down. She looked at Katie and I, holding our hands and letting her thumb rub against them.

"I'll go start packing while you just... Talk to Kendall..." Katie said as she awkwardly moved away.

"Kendall honey, do you understand what I mean? I really need the money... And I can only take one of you. You're fine with staying here with Brooke and James... Right?" Mum said as she looked at me. I could almost see then hope and desperation in her eyes.

"He's been my best friend since we were like, five... Of course I'm fine. It's like an eleven month sleep over." I smiled softly. She hugged me tightly, sighing deeply.

"So you're okay with me taking Katie?" She asked softly. As much as she babied me, Katie was still her little baby girl.

"I'm totally cool with it." I said as I stood up straight to smile down at her.

"Thanks so much honey. I have a lot of things to work out, so can you please go tell Katie what's going on? Then just spend some time with her..." Mum said with her famous cordial smile.

"Okay." I said warmly. She pecked my cheek, the feeling of her lip glossed lips feeling alien as she turned to walk away. I pressed my fingers to my cheek and sighed. "Why is everything starting to be like this...?" I wondered softly.

"Be like what?" Katie asked from the top of the stairs.

"How could you hear me from up there?" I asked. Katie positioned herself on the wooden railing then pushed herself down, holding the railing and giggling before landing gracefully on the floor.

"You were louder then you think. So, what happened?" She asked as she grabbed my hand, dragging me up the stairs.

"Mums gonna take you and I've gotta stay here with James..." I said softly.

"I know that. I mean- what happened with you and James..." She asked sweetly. She looked up at me with the same warm and welcoming smile mum usually has.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Something happened between you two. You can hardly say his name." I chuckle softly at her comment, remembering that one night where I screamed his name so loudly it hurt my throat.

"Look baby sister, it's nothing to worry about." I said with a small smile. I turned to walk back into the kitchen to get more food, only to have my wrist be yanked back.

"If its nothing then you can tell me... You can trust me, right?" She said softly. I knelt down by her side, looking up at her with a soft sigh.

"One of my friends, had to do something. Like, he needed a little release. It's an adult thing you probably won't understand-"

"-it was some sort of sexual release right? So you're friend had sex with you?" Katie stated.

"No! Not at all. Well, my friend needed sexual release, I guess... And he went and had sex with uh, another one of my friends. So he had sex with my other friend, whose a guy... And he accidentally fell in love with the guy. So he was telling me about how he fell for the guy he had sex with and they're both trying hard to not be awkward with each other." I sighed deeply, looking down at the floor. "He fell, in love with him. And the other one doesn't even love him back."

"Who did your friend sleep with?" Katie questioned. I stared at the ground, knowing that answering truthfully would be no surprise to anyone.

"James." I answered softly.

"You're in love with James?" Katie asked as she stood up straight.

"No- go get your stuff ready." I said as I pushed Katie's slender body towards the stairs.

"Why James?" She asked before walking up the stairs. I stared at her for a few moments, a scarlet blush painting my cheeks.

"I don't know. I really don't know." I answered shyly. She stared at me for a moment before nodding, as if confirming her thoughts, before she turned and started to walk up the stairs.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you have everything? All your clothes? Hockey gear? School stuff-"

"-I have everything mum, don't worry..." I assured my mother as I placed my hands on her shoulders. I smiled down at her and nodded my head.

"Are you sure? Maybe I shouldn't go, I mean-"

"-mum. I have everything. I want you to go, it's important to you. Please don't worry." I said softly. I smiled at her, watching as her eyes glistened with small tears. I stepped forward, hugging her tightly before sighing and pulling away. "I love you..." I said softly.

"Love you too baby. Brooke! You'd better take care of my baby." Mum called out to the woman who stood by the door of her house. Katie sat in mums turned on car, the car that would take them to the airport. Minnesota's cool night surrounded us as we stood in the flash driveway.

Brooke walked down to us, taking a hold of mums wrist. She pulled her to the side, taking her a few feet away from me. I watched as Brooke leaned down to meet my mothers hight, whispering something to her. I turned my head to the door of Brooke and James' large house to see James leaning against the doorframe. He looked somewhat bashful, making me sigh as I tried to tune in on Brooke and Mums conversation. The look on mums face was one of surprise and pure shock. I turned to look at James to see him turn and walk inside after waving to my mother.

"If I don't leave now ill be late. Have fun..." Mum said as she awkwardly kissed my cheek- the same alien feeling coursing through me.

"What did she say?" I whispered as I hugged her.

"Nothing..." Mum replied in a whisper as she pulled out of the hug. "I'll call you in a few days..." Mum smiled. I put my hand on the small of mums back and started walking towards the car. I watched her get in before I looked beside her and at Katie.

"Hey- baby sis, I love you." I smiled.

"Don't be cheesy." Katie blushed. "I'll see ya later big brother." She said as she leaned back in her chair. Mum sighed softly then looked up at me, her soft expression hiding something I couldn't decipher.

"Love ya' mum..." I smiled.

"I love you too baby..." She said softly as she strapped her seat belt around her body. The door was closed and the window was down. Her hand extended from the car and she let it rest on my cheek. She stated at me for a moment before she smiled warmly. He moved her hand away while clearing her throat, moving her hand to do up the window. "Bye." She said simply a the window rolled up. I smiled at her through the glass, waving before turning to see James walk into his house with the hockey duffle bags holding my stuff. Mum gave me a key to our house incase of emergencies and incase I need anything else.

I watched mums car drive away. As the back lights shaded into night, I felt a sudden urge to run after the car. I already missed my little family, even though they had just left. The last few days felt like a crazy dramatic movie. I slept with my best friend, avoided school drama then came home to my mother rushing around then leaving me with said friend who I had slept with. I sighed and followed Brooke into her fancy house.

The outside of her house was large, but it seemed even bigger on the inside. Compared to my small two story house which had a bathroom and two bedrooms upstairs, a bedroom downstairs with the kitchen, lounge and dining room. The Diamond house was much larger. I had been here those one too many times. James and I knew each others houses as if they were our own. That's what it's like with Logan and Carlos too.

The outer walls of the Diamond house were white, rocky tile like things that spread across the entire wall. Smooth stone covered her driveway and just out to where her large black but mostly white gate stood. Her garden was full of exquisite plants, trees, flowers and exterior. The doors to her house were large white wood doors that opened into a small room. On the left was a large arch that led you into the expensively designed kitchen and dinning room. Another arch to the right led to the lounge room with white leather couches, fluffy white rugs that sat over white marble floors and two rooms. One bedroom and another bathroom. Straight a head were spiral like staircases with the same marble as the floor flying up them. Upstairs there were just over six bedrooms, two bathrooms, one in the master bedroom where Brooke sleeps. There was also a beautiful balcony where James and I would sit and just talk about our hopes and dreams. My hokey dreams and his dreams of stardom.

The garden outside the Diamond house was stunning. The grass was alway cut evenly and kept alive, even through Autumn. The plants were so full of life I was surprised they didn't pull free from their roots and start dancing. A beautiful path of stones leads you out into a small patio like area where beautiful timber lays across the ground with a barbecue area and comfy seats. There's even a wooden islander type roof thing over it.

"James, go show Kendall his room. I made James clean the room for you today. It was really messy. I have no idea why though, it's just the guest room. Do you know hat happened to it by any chance? James said he has no idea, and I heard you slept over a couple of nights ago..." Brooke said as she walked towards her kitchen, stopping in the hall to look back at me. I stood there for a moment as James was leaning on the arch facing the lounge room.

"No sorry, I have no idea..." I lied quietly as I scurried behind James. James walked to a white door that was by the lounge room. He twisted the silver door knob then pushed the door open.

"Like mum said, I had to clean it. So I hope you like it. I'll just help mum out with dinner, come out when you're ready..." James said as he left. "Oh- and you remember where the downstairs bathroom is, right?" He added before leaving.

"yeah, of course. Ive used it heaps of times..." I put my hockey duffle bags down by the door then walked into the room. When James left I could finally see it clearer and appreciate how nice it looked. I remember what this room is. This is the room James brought me into.

The walls were a beautiful creamy white. There was a large window with stunningly gorgeous curtains draped across them. This window was the first thing I see when I walk in as its straight ahead of me. In the corner of that room is a full length mirror, and if memory serves me right it's the mirror I looked into the morning I woke up. By that mirror is a comfy looking white chair. By this point I was wondering if Brooke liked the colour white. On the wall by the mirror was a chest of drawers that were made of white wood. The floor had the same marble tiles as everywhere else only a cloud like rug was in the centre, under the queen single bed. The bed was pushed against the wall on my left with grey sheets over it and a few random pillows. The room smelt like James. Every part of it. I didn't know whether I liked the smell of James being this strong, but I didn't mind when I thought hard about it. On the wall where the door was sat a grey desk. I think that'd be pretty handy.

"Kendall! Dinners up!" Came James' voice.

"Commin'!" I yelled as I looked over the hotel like room. I smiled, turning off the lights and leaving to walk into James' kitchen and dining area.


	4. Why So Sick Mr Oddcarry?

Chapter Three – Why So Sick Mr. Oddcarry?:

"Get out of bed already..."

I groaned with annoyance as I turned over. I buried my face further into my soft, heaven like pillows and pulled the sheets up my body. Only to have them ripped away from me. James' large hand wrapped around my ankles as he yanked my body out of comfort. I rolled onto my back to glare at James.

"Can I have five more minuets?" I yawned. James jogged to the window, pulling the expensive curtains out to the side.

"You said that five minuets ago. We really need to go now. You can't miss another day of school dude. Mum will kill me if I don't take you..." James said as he stood at the foot of my bed.

"I still don't feel-" before I could finish my sentence I was out of the bed faster then expected. I pushed the door James had left open further to the side out of habit before making a dash down the small hall. I stopped at the downstairs bathroom with my hand over my mouth. I ran into the small room, straight for the toilet and dropped to my knees. I heard James running towards the bathroom, but I didn't have any more time. I let the contents of my stomach be released into the toilet as I threw up. My vomit tasted like Roast Pork as that was the meal Brooke had made last night.

I had been living with the Diamonds for a week now. Everything was finally back to normal with James and I. Other then the huge secret crush I had on him we were back to the way we were before we had sex. Ever since Monday I had been feeling sick though. I had been getting weird cravings then I'd throw up whatever I ate. My stomach just didn't agree with anything it asked for.

When I finished vomiting I stood up on shaky legs. James handed me a white, cotton like face towel which I wiped my face with. I smiled weakly at him before I washed my face in the sink and used my shirt to dry my face.

"What day is it?" I asked weakly. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. My forehead was damped with perspiration and the small droplets of water from a few moments ago.

"Thursday. You've almost missed a whole week of school." James stated.

"I can't go into school feeling like this." I said softly. I moved to take a step but I felt my stomach bubble up. I held my mouth as an acid like burp escaped my lips.

"You look like shit. Okay... I'm gonna go to school, okay? I'll tell them you're not well. If you're still feeling crappy when I come home I'm taking you up to the doctors." James said as he put a hand on my back.

"Whatever. Where's your mum?" I asked as I let my head fall onto James' shoulder.

"She's been at work since like, six this morning. Dude- you're really cold. I'll go set you up in the room but then I really have to go." James said. I moved to take a step but tuned quickly and went back to the toilet to vomit again. Once I felt a little better I stood up and rinsed out my mouth. I brushed my teeth then looked at James who stared at me with worry. When he saw me look at him he shook his head a little, flicking his fringe back before smiling confidently. When I took a step forward, my legs gave in and I fell into James. He caught me, awkwardly trying to help me stand. I looked up at him with a soft blush and sighed.

"Sorry, I feel a little dizzy."

"You just spued your guts out." James said as he picked me up bridal style. I freaked at first and clinged onto him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he tightened his hold. "Don't freak out or anything. I'm just gonna carry you back to your room." James chuckled.

I closed my eyes as I felt him move. I could feel his footsteps which was slightly weird but I just enjoyed his embrace. The room I was using was starting to smell more like me, and to be honest I was missing James' scent. I tried to breathe it in without sounding creepy, which I successfully did.

I felt James softly put me on the bed before turning and walking out. I didn't even open my eyes as I turned over to yawn. My stomach was starting to twist a little, and I was almost praying to the god I don't believe in that I wouldn't vomit again. That was when I hear James' footsteps again.

"I've got a bucket here so you don't have to run down to the bathroom and a towel, and even some mints. I made you some toast and got you some water. It's good to stay hydrated and the crumbs help out or something. That's what Logan said anyway." James' voice was full of concern and confusion.

"You texted Logan?" I asked as I opened my eyes and turned to face him.

"'Course I did. I had no idea what to get you to make you feel better, so I texted him saying you're vomiting and yeah..." James put a plate of two slices of cooked, almost burnt toast on the bedside table and a bucket on the floor. The towel and mints were placed on the edge of my bed and a smiling James looked down at me, handing me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I murmured as I took the glass. I sipped down some of the water which felt weird going down. I put the glass by the toast then picked up a slice, taking a bite. It was plain with only butter on it. Logan must have made that very specific even though he adores the cooked bread.

"Alright- I'm gonna go..."

"Have fun..." I mumbled as he left. When he left I sighed and placed my hand on my stomach. I looked down at it and thought deeply about the way I felt. I didn't feel sick but every now and then I felt like vomiting. I turned onto my side, staring at the window James had opened up, enjoying the view of his neighbours expensive looking house.

Halfway through the day my stomach started to grumble. I thought about food but decided I didn't want to vomit anything up. That was until I felt like I could smell apples. The taste of apple juice lingered on my tongue and the thought of the delicious red and green fruit made my stomach grumble even more. I tried to ignore it but my cravings for apples got bigger and bigger. I sat up, pulling myself off the soft and comfy bed so I could walk to the open door. As much as I hate when my bedroom door is open James had left it open, and I didn't feel like closing it.

I walked out and noticed the house was even cleaner then I remembered. A shot woman with thick brown hair tied into a bun and a black outfit with white lace over the front walked into view. I watched as the woman who was probably in her late 40's clean.

"Hi..." I said softly. This gave her a small fright, making her jump a little and catch the pillow she dropped. She put the pillow into its place before smiling cordially.

"Hola. Yo soy Señorita Verdez. I mean- I'm Miss Verdez, the Diamond family maid." When she spoke in English her Spanish accent was thick.

"So, Señorita Verdez, what's your first name?" I asked as I made my way to the arch that would take me into the kitchen. I stopped to lean against the wall and look at the short woman.

"You can call me Verdez sir. Ms. Diamond doesn't allow me to use my birth name." She said shyly.

"Where have you been? Like- I've been here all week and never see you..."

"Today's Thursday Señor idiota. I only work on Thursdays..." She smiled before returning to cleaning. I shrugged and tired to start walking before she spoke again. "What about you?"

"I started living here last week-ish or something. My mum had to go away on business..." I said with a smile. She nodded, solemnly cleaning the lounge room. I walked into the kitchen, heading for the fridge. I felt impolite going into it but how could I not? I was craving apples.

I opened the fridge to see a bag of apples and 1.25 litres or apple juice. I pulled both out, grabbing an apple out of the bag. I took a bite of the delicious fruit before I took another. I continued to eat the apple before I reached the core. I put the core on the bench before grabbing another apple. As I ate more and more apples, the beautiful flavour dancing in my mouth, I remembered the fact I didn't like apples all that much. Sure they were good as a great every now and again but the way I devoured that entire bag of apples was amazing. With the taste of apple lingering on my taste buds after I had eaten the entire bag which was now full of cores, I turned to the juice. It was still closed up, meaning it must be fresh.

I looked around James' kitchen for a cup. I could t find any glasses so I decided to open the bottle and drinking like that. James hates when people drink out of the jug, but I can't help it. Once it was open I put my lips around the top then tilted the bottle and my head back. I gulped down the juice, letting the sugary, ape taste flow into my body like a beautiful waterfall. Once I had consumed the bottle, I threw it into the bin along with the bag full of ten apple cores.

"Verdez! Are there any apples anywhere?" I yelled out to the maid who was now in the back garden.

"Only the ones in the fridge!" She yelled back. I cursed as I didn't feel like vomiting and I wanted more apples. I checked the time, noticing it would be everyone's lunch break at school. I walked to James' house phone, dialling his cell before holding it to my ear. I waited patiently for him to answer as a few rings passed.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey- it's Kendall. Uh- I was wondering if you could buy a huge bag of apples and a few bottles of apple juice on your way home. Oh- and maybe an apple pie..." I said as my mouth watered at the thought of more apples.

"Uhmm... Okay... Well- uh- yeah. Sure. Uhm, why?" He said with confusion.

"Because in craving apples and its the only thing my stomachs agreeing with. Plus I ate all of the apple relate stuff. Oh- and what's your maids name?"

"Olivia..." James answered with a sigh. "Okay- ill buy apples and stuff for you. But you owe me like 50 bucks."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just bring me the apples!" I grinned.

"Calm down! It's only fruit." James said as he hung up. I chuckled and put the phone back into place before walking into the back yard. I saw the maid raking so I decided to tell out to her.

"Hey! James says your names Olivia!" I yelled.

"I know what my name is!" She replied with a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm bored!" She yelled. I shrugged and walked back into the house, feeling much better now.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"Kendall!" James yelled from outside my bedroom. I grinned and dropped my phone, almost running out with excitement and into the kitchen. I saw James put a large bag of apples on the bench and a few bottles of 2 litres worth of apple juice in the fridge. I even saw him put a frozen apple pie into the freezer.

"You got them! Thanks man!" I grinned excitedly as I hugged him tightly. He took a step back when I pulled away with a playful smile.

"Calm down- it's just apples." He chuckled.

"No- they're like- heaven..." I moaned as I threw my head back then smiled at James. "I'm so excited!"

"For apples?"

"Yes- for apples." I chuckled as I pulled an apple out of the bag. I took a bite, enjoying the beautiful taste. "What type did you buy?" I asked referring to the apples.

"I think it's a mix of Red Delicious and Royal Gala or something." James answered. "You've got a doctors appointment at four. Want me to take you up? I mean- how have you felt today? Y'know...? Still sick?" James asked as his eyes scanned my body.

"I was a little sick and vomity this morning, then I got this huge apple craving. So I came out and ate all your apples and drank the apple juice. Sorry..." I said softly.

"I love apple juice! You just had to drink all of it?"

"You bought more!"

"Get ready so I can drive you up soon..." James smiled as he put his school bag on the edge of the counter.

"But it's only three..." I stated.

"It's a fifteen minuet drive and being early wont hurt..." James responded with a cute smile.

"Okay..." I sighed. I watched as James tuned around and started grabbing things out of the fridge. Bread, ham, cheese, butter then he moved to some drawers to grab a butter knife.

"Sandwich?" He asked as he started to make his snack.

"I'll pass. I've got some apples that need eating." I smiled before I room another bite of an apple. He shrugged and finished his sandwich, taking a bite then smiling.

"God I'm amazing." He mumbled into the bread. I rolled my eyes then stood up, steadying myself as I started to feel a little dizzy.

"How was school? Did I miss anything?" I asked as I leaned on the counter. He swallowed his mouthful before answering.

"It was good. There was a fight today between Jett and Carlos. He was dissing our team so Carlos threw his helmet at him. It was pretty funny." James chuckled. I chuckled softly, thinking of my shorter friends.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"I really do hate these places..." I complained as James and I walked through the large, glass mechanical doors. I looked around the medical centre, disgusted by the pasty green and white walls with plastic like floors. James didn't know where he was going at all as he started to get lost.

"You've gotta go this way..." I said as I turned and started to walk in the opposite direction as James.

"I knew that-"

"-dude, I always come in here because of hockey and stuff... You were going in the wrong direction- trust me." I chuckled as I walked to the clinics main reception. The receptionist smiled at me with a knowing smirk.

"Welcome back Kendall. What's wrong this time? Another broken leg?" She asked as she flicked her thick black curls behind her.

"No- my friend here booked an appointment. I've been sick over the last few days and we just wanna get everything checked out." I responded. James leaned against the wall, flashing the woman his infamous, heart stopping smile while giving her a wink. She blushed a little, making me roll my eyes.

"There's no Kendall Knight in the system with appointments for today. What's your name?" She asked as she faced James.

"James Diamond. Want my number with that?" He flirted.

"Well James, you have an appointment booked for five minuets away. Next time, book Kendall's appointment for Kendall. I'll just have to fix that. Dr. Mitchell will be with you shortly." She smiled.

"Dr. Mitchell?" James and I said in sync. She stated at us for a moment before she pointed towards the waiting room.

"Please take a seat..." She smiled. James and I nodded, moving to look for an empty seat. To our surprise, the waiting room was full.

"You didn't tell me Logan's dad was your doctor." James whispered.

"You didn't tell me he was your doctor either." I stated.

"I know that. Do you think he tells Logan our personal shit?" James asked.

"I hope not. It's supposed to be 'classified' or something." I said knowingly, even though I really had no idea myself. James and I walked around the waiting room for a while. The waiting room was full of elderly people, sick people, injured children and people who were there to support them. James and I finally found a seat near the doors where we sat next to a pregnant woman and her husband. I sat next to the woman as James sat next to me, and I couldn't help but look at the woman.

"How long have you been pregnant for?" I asked politely. The woman smiled at me as her husband snaked his arm over her large stomach.

"Seven months. We're here for an ultrasound." The woman smiled. I noticed her husband watching me wearily, his navy uniform making me feel somewhat uncomfortable. "What brings you in?" She questioned.

"I haven't been feeling one hundred percent, so my friend here brought me in." I answered.

"Aww, that's sweet. Ever since I got pregnant my friends have been avoiding me." The woman stated. I didn't know what to say next, so I looked at the couple with a small smile.

"I bet you'll have a beautiful child." I smiled.

"I'll have a beautiful baby boy. I just know it. Kyle is gonna be pretty beautiful, just like his dad..." The woman smiled as she looked at her partner.

"I think our daughter Rebecca will be breathtaking like her mother." The man stated.

"Chase will be so handsome..."

"Brittany will be gorgeous."

Their conversation continued on for ten minutes while we waited. Something serious must be happening for the doctor to be taking this long. While waiting, James and I watched an old woman walk in. She soughed into her lacy shirt, excusing herself as she booked an appointment. The woman wondered around, looking for somewhere to sit. I stood up, James giving me a 'just stay out of it' look as I approached the woman.

"You can take my seat if you'd like too ma'am..."I said sweetly.

"Ah, what a polite, young gentleman. My back killing, I'd love to-" She paused to couch into her hands before sniffling. "-I'd love to take your seat..." She said as she waddled over to my empty seat next to James. James smiled at the old woman before glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're sick though." James said through clenched teeth.

"But she's old." I stated. After a while, James grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap. I blushed deeply then turned to look at him. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"You're sick. I don't want you vomiting or feeling worse because you're standing." James whispered. "I mean- I'm cold."

"Whatever." I said softly.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦"

"Knight? Kendall Knight?" Came Dr. Mitchell, aka Logan's dads voice hollered. I stood up, allowing James to stand as we followed him into his office. Dr. Mitchells office was plain and boring, just like most doctor offices.

"So- what can I help you with today boys? Another broken bone?" He chuckled.

"Kendall's been sick for ages-"

"A week and a few days." I stated.

"He's been sick for ages. He wakes up and vomits then feels fine for the rest of the day. It's so weird. Plus he has these weird apple cravings." James said to the doctor.

"Well... If I didn't know better I'd say you're pregnant." The doctor joked. James and I laughed nervously, the thoughts of us having sex crossing my mind, most likely his too.

"I'll just need to run a few tests on you then. James, would you rather stay here and wait or go out into the waiting room-"

"He can stay here with me, right?" I asked. When the doctor nodded I pointed to a chair and James obliged by taking a seat. He sat down and looked at his feet while I let the doctor run his tests.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"Okay, with the results I've gotten... You're actually... Pregnant." Dr. Mitchell said with a confused look.

"Come again?" I said as I leaned forward to see if I had heard him right.

"You're what we call an 'Oddcarry' as it's odd for a man to carry a child. There's not many Oddcarry's in the world, it's one of the rarest conditions in the world. So rare that no one has heard of It." Dr. Mitchell said seriously.

"oh my god, you're serious?" I said with a gaped mouth. The doctor leaned towards James, tapping his shoulder multiple times, waking the boy up.

"James? Wake up, I need to tell you and Kendall something very important. But first, can I ask you both something?" I was too much in a daze to answer, so James nodded sleeply as he moved to sit next to me on the small bed that was in the doctors office.

"Have you two had anal sex?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"Do you want us to be honest?" James and I said in sync, getting a nod from the doctor. We both looked at each other with a small blush, nodding in the doctors direction. "Yes..." we whispered softly.

"That explains the whole 'Oddcarry' situation."

"What's an Oddcarry?" James asked. The doctor sighed, sitting in his chair with a small smile dancing on his lips.

"An Oddcarry is a man whose insides match the ones of a womans, but has male similarities. It's also, uh.. When a man is impregnated by another man." Before James could say anything, I covered his mouth to let the doctor continue. "one out of thirty American families have the slightest chance of being an Oddcarry. No female Oddcarry's have been recorded yet, and doctors doubt there ever will be. Only one doctor in every state knows about the Oddcarry situation in case one comes in, which is you. Luckily I'm Minnesota's Oddcarry expert... I guess.

So, an Oddcarry. This happens every five generations, in some cases an Oddcarry's child can become an Oddcarry because of the Oddcarry who birthed it. But it's also rare for an Oddcarry to actually have children as most men want to avoid that. Oddcarry's can't get an abortion as no one know's how to take the child out of a man's body. An Oddcarry can't impregnate themselves though. Kendall, have you found that one a month ever since you started puberty you just get really sexually frustrated and masturbation doesn't help you ejaculate? And when you do it's really big?" The doctor asked. I nodded with embarrassment, hearing James chuckle softly.

"That explains a lot..." He commented.

"Anyway, I guess you could say that's like a period. Only your sperm can only impregnate another male Oddcarry. You can't even get a normal woman, man or female Oddcarry pregnant, according to research anyway. An Oddcarry doesn't give birth like a woman does, neither does the pregnancy last like normal ones. Instead of nine month, you're child grows twice as fast, making the pregnancy last at most 6 months. When the baby is due though, your 'water' will break. Meaning you'll have an erection for a majority of the day then ejaculate unexpectedly. I'll arrange a way for you to give birth to your child when the time comes. Your child shouldn't be an Oddcarry though, the child should be as normal as ever."

At this point I was too speechless to speak. Millions of different thoughts ran through my mind about everything. That was when everything blacked out and from there, I couldn't remember what happened.


	5. A Secret No One Was Meant to Know

Chapter Four: A Secret No One Was Meant to Know

My eyes opened to the white bedroom James and his mother had kindly given me. The roof was white and slightly dark, shadows covering it. They mainly came from the fact that the light was what lit it up. I turned to see the window, sun set and moon in appearance. I sat up, sheets falling from my body to reveal my PJ's. I was so sure I changed out of them.

"So how is he?" Brooke's voice came from the other side of the door. I stood up, tilting a little as I felt off balance. I let my palm touch the wall, giving my body support. I took in a deep breath, sighing then leaning against the wall before I moved to open the door and walk out.

"He's okay..." James said softly.

"You took him to the medical clinic and when you come home he's out cold. What happened?" Brooke demanded. Memories of the clinic flashed through my mind, making me gasp loudly.

_An Oddcarry is a man whose insides match the ones of a womans, but has male similarities. It's also, uh.. When a man is impregnated by another man. One out of thirty American families have the slightest chance of being an Oddcarry. No female Oddcarry's have been recorded yet, and doctors doubt there ever will be. Only one doctor in every state knows about the Oddcarry situation in case one comes in, which is you. Luckily I'm Minnesota's Oddcarry expert... I guess. _

_This happens every five generations, in some cases an Oddcarry's child can become an Oddcarry because of the Oddcarry who birthed it. But it's also rare for an Oddcarry to actually have children as most men want to avoid that. Oddcarry's can't get an abortion as no one know's how to take the child out of a man's body. An Oddcarry can't impregnate themselves though. Kendall, have you found that one a month ever since you started puberty you just get really sexually frustrated and masturbation doesn't help you ejaculate? And when you do it's really big... I guess you could say that's like a period. _

_Only your sperm can only impregnate another male Oddcarry. You can't even get a normal woman, man or female Oddcarry pregnant, according to research anyway. An Oddcarry doesn't give birth like a woman does; neither does the pregnancy last like normal ones. Instead of nine month, you're child grows twice as fast, making the pregnancy last at most 6 months. When the baby is due though, your 'water' will break. Meaning you'll have an erection for a majority of the day then ejaculate unexpectedly. I'll arrange a way for you to give birth to your child when the time comes. Your child shouldn't be an Oddcarry though, the child should be as normal as ever._

"NO!" I pretty much screamed loudly as I slid down the side of the wall. The door instantly burst open as James and Brooke ran in. I pulled my knees up to my chest, crossing my arms around them as I let a few tears escape from my eyes. "No no no no no no no!" I repeated multiple times.

"Kendall- dude!" James yelled as he crouched down in front of me. "You okay?"

"It's not true is it? What happened at the doctors? It's all just a dream, right? Right?" I said as I grabbed the collar of his shirt, fisting the smooth material in my grasp.

"The Oddcarry stuff? Unfortunately it is..." James said softly as he looked down at the ground beneath him.

"No! It can't!" I yelled as I pushed James onto his bottom. I stood up, looking at Brooke who was staring at me with nothing but worry in her face. "Do you have any apple juice?" I spat.

"Fridge." She said softly. I nodded, pushing past her and through the door so I could walk into the kitchen. As I walked past, I checked the time on the microwave. It wasn't late, only around sevenish. I shrugged and opened the fridge, pulling the jug of apple juice out. I opened the bottle and instantly started to chug the drink down. The feeling of the juice running down my throat was clenching an undying thirst I had. When I could feel no more juice I threw the bottle to the ground then fell to my knees.

"Kendall, you've gotta calm down. It's not that bad..." James said from behind me.

"Calm down? How can I be calm..." I said softly as I stared at the beautiful floor underneath me. "Would you be able to be calm in this condition? Not only am I pregnant, to you might I add, but I'm a man. Who's pregnant. I'm also 16 and how am I supposed to go to school as a pregnant man?" I said as water filled my eyes. I couldn't take my eyes away from the ground as depression seemed to weigh over me.

"Sorry dude..." James said softly.

"Sorry? Why- just, I'm going to bed." I said as I slowly stood up.

"Do you want anything to eat?" James asked as I tried walking past him. I ended up pushing him into the counter before I walked to the arch that led us into the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed." I repeated as I walked to my bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, I broke down into tears. I couldn't help it- as much as I hated crying, I really couldn't believe what had happened. I wasn't planning on having kids any time in the future either, I was planning on just- being with my partner. I never pictured a family being a part of my future, not even marriage.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

The next morning was terrible. I woke up with a dash to the bathroom, vomiting up the juice I drank last night. Once I was cleaned up, I got dressed then walked into the kitchen. I started making breakfast, trying not to think about the child I was carrying. I looked down at my stomach as I waited for the toast to cook.

_Am I really... Pregnant...? _I thought as I let a hand rest over my stomach. _To... James? Does this mean we'll be connected forever and ever..._ I sighed deeply. I let my head hang until the sound of the toast popping up caught me off guard. Speaking of being caught off guard, James walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin'..." He said with a raspy, morning voice. Although he sounded funny he was already dressed perfectly for a cool Minnesota day.

"Morning." I responded as I started to butter my toast. "I'm making you some..." I said softly as James reached for the loaf of bread.

"Oh- thanks. You're already acting like a mother-" As James spoke my balled fist made contact with his stomach. He coughed then leaned against his fridge, laughing softly. "Sorry, no mum jokes."

"You bet your ass you'll make no mum jokes. I am not a mother- nor will I be a father. When I was falling asleep last night I decided to put the thing up for adoption." I stated as I returned to making James and I breakfast.

"Why? Having a child isn't that bad..." James stated.

"If you want it you can keep it. I honestly don't care."I said as I shoved the plate towards James. He smiled at me, making me stop and just stare at him. I held my plate, glare softening as his hazel orbs glistened. "If you could stop being beautiful..." I whispered.

"Thanks." He grinned, making me blush a little and shove his shoulder as I walked past him.

"Shut up would you?"

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Walking through school during the day was awkward. No one seemed to pay me any attention, not even my actual hockey team. As I walked down the halls people either turned away or continued to stare. Before I turned to make my way to my locker, I was aggressively shoved into my locker.

"Fag! Maybe you should watch who you sleep with!" The male voice yelled with a chuckle. By the time I could actually see who the person was, they were already gone. As I stared down the hall past blank people, a familiar smile made me happier. The goofy grin extended at the sight of my face as the short Latino ran towards me. I thought the boy was going to crash into me, only to have him stop to just smile at me.

"Carlos! Stay away from him!" Yelled the voice matching the boy who had shoved me into the lockers. Carlos' grin instantly fell as he stared down at his feet, moving nervously as he sighed.

"I've gotta go-"

"-wait- can you at least tell me what's going on?" I said pleadingly. I grabbed his arm, holding it tightly as if I'd die by letting go. Carlos stared up at me, his big brown eyes going a little watery as he jerked his hand away from me and ran off. I ran after him, stopping with worry. _What if running is bad for a baby? Wait- why do I care about the baby? I mean- that thing- that... accident... that wonderful, beautiful- no, its a terrible accident- a terrible mistake_

I sighed deeply and turned to see Logan. My short brown haired coffee eyed friend. He took a look at me, smiling then letting it instantly fall as fear crossed his face. He turned around and started running. _Screw the baby _I thought as I started running after him. Hockey helped me with being athletic which was pretty useful at times like this. As the suspicious boy continued to run, I eventually caught up to him.

We had run out into the school car park. I grabbed Logan and yanked him back, holding his wrist tightly. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch but I didn't care. I need answers, now.

"Explain." I said to the teen who had guilty practically written on his face.

"I-I don't-don't know what you-you're talking about." The boy said nervously as he tried to move.

"Logan- I'm sick of this. I tried talking to Carlos but he ditched me. So far James is the only person who has had a decent conversation with me. And that was on our way to school. We _had _to talk. The teachers are even ignoring me and you look guilty as fuck." I stated. Anger and annoyance started to go over my face as I glared at him. This made him even more nervous as he attempted to run away, only to be held tighter.

"I swear, I did nothing." I said shyly.

"Logan! I'm fucking serious! You've gotta know why no one's talking to me. You even tried to run away!" I yelled as my anger almost exploded.

"It's not my fault you're an Oddcarry! You shouldn't have had sex with James!"Logan yelled in response. My grip on him loosened as my face dropped. I couldn't even speak. Logan noticed this, rubbing the part of my arm where I had held him. Instead of running away, Logan sighed deeply and looked at the ground.

"Who- dude..." I said in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"Dad came home and I decided to look through his files of the days patients. He lets me because it helps me with my doctor stuff. I saw your name, so I decided to check out what was wrong with you. The whole Oddcarry thing was explained in the documents, then it said James had gotten you pregnant- because you're an Oddcarry... I couldn't help but tell Carlos, I mean... He's my best friend... But something must have gotten out. Carlos says he told no one, but somehow everyone else knew. Before anyone knew it, the entire school knew... I'm sorry dude..." Logan said as he turned around so he didn't have to face me.

"I don't know, whether I'm pissed at you... Carlos... or your dad... Or James..." I said softly.

"You're not pissed at James?" Logan asked softly.

"If your crush fucked you, and you were still friends because the loves one sided would you be pissed?" I asked. Logan looked at me in thought for a moment before he answered.

"I would be a little cause I'd be pregnant and unlike you I have goals..." Logan said softly.

"I didn't know I was an Oddcarry! I have goals too by the way. Hockey goals." I stated.

"What?" Logan questioned.

"I've always wanted to go pro. Can't do that if I'm pregnant and have a kid." I stated.

"James would help you out... You know how he is around kids. But seriously, I have to go..." Logan said as he looked at me with guilt. He stared at me for a moment before he started to jog away. I watched the small boy as his figure disappeared into the school. I sighed with disappointment, or maybe it was sadness, or annoyance. I couldn't really figure it out, but I do know that a thousand different emotions were running through my body. Emotions I hated and didn't know if I could control them.

~ Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter is too exciting and I can't have this one go on forever when the next chapter is so good! If you know what I mean. So yeah, because I'd like to have you all read the next beautiful chapter because its amazing and beautiful. Not really, it's kinda sad... is it? Actually, I dunno... Thats your choice, not mine XD~


	6. Confession Backfire's We Deal With

Chapter Five: Confessions That Backfire in Which We Deal With

It had officially been a month of being pregnant and I didn't look any different other then the slightest bump. I was sick of being teased at school. I went from popular to a nobody that hangs out with this... child's... father. Only because James refuses to leave my side. It was time I told James' mother about everything though. At the moment, other than James, she's the only person I trust. I don't wanna call mum and freak her out, plus I'm scared of her reaction.

One beautiful Saturday morning, an hour after Brooke Diamond returned from doing business in another state, I sat her down with James in the lounge room. She listened carefully as I explained everything, James' soft inputs being either discarded or hardly recognised. She nodded as I spoke, listening to each detail. When I finished, she walked into another room, telling James and I to wait.

"I just got off the phone with Logan's dad..." She started as she sat down next to me. "James, I told you that if you're gonna have sex at least be safe." She scolded softly. "But that's not my point. I love you boys, so, so much. So I guess I'll do anything to help you out. I see why you don't want to tell Jen... but don't leave it too late. I have some business to attend too..." Brooke said as she kissed mine and James' foreheads. "I'll be back in time for dinner..." and with that, the powerful woman was gone.

"She took that better than I did..." I stated.

"Tell me about it."James breathed as he leaned forward and covered his face.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

The school term was finishing, bringing me into the fourth month of my 'pregnancy'. It felt weird to think like that, but I was grateful for the fact that I wasn't vomiting anymore. I still had crazy cravings for apples and basically anything to do with them. Apples here, apples there I wish apples where everywhere.

Speaking of things that are everywhere, James has changed a little. He's by my side almost constantly, even at school. He doesn't care about the rumours, which is odd when his reputation is pretty much everything to him. I haven't gone to school that much, as my stomach has grown to what a woman in her seventh month of pregnancy looks like. According to Dr. Mitchell, the man I'm still pissed at; An Oddcarry only carries for either just over or under half the time it takes for an average woman. But instead of the baby being born half created, its fully created as Oddcarry babies grow twice as faster or something. James has been helping me out a lot, but it's starting to get on my nerves.

I sat on the couch in my room, hanging up the phone after discussing the fact I cannot attend school for the rest of this year. The school said that I'd have to redo this year, next year, instead of graduating like my friends will next year. I said I was cool with that as long as I could still graduate. Hopefully when the baby is born I can give it up for adoption, take a week to rest then get back to school.

"I heated up that apple pie for you..." James said as he sat next to me, handing me a plate.

"James, I didn't ask for an apple pie..." I stated, taking the pie away from him. I took a few bites out of it then put it on the coffee table, ignoring the mouth watering taste.

"I know, but the baby likes apples... And you're always craving them, so I made it for you." James smiled sweetly. I stared at him for a moments, gasping quietly as I felt something unordinary. Noticing the look on my face, he leaned forward with worry and placed a hand on my back.

"Oh my god- dude- pass me your hand." I said as I held out my hand. He looked down at the pale, spidery palm before he placed his hand in it. I lifted my shirt up a bit, revealing my expanded stomach as I put James' hand where I felt the weird thing.

"what are you doing?" James asked.

"Shh, wait for it..." I said softly as I let James' hand linger over my skin. We both continued to sit there, waiting patiently for something to happen. Right before we gave up, I could feel that movement inside my belly again. A few weeks ago it felt like little flutters, but now I could feel actual movement. I grinned as I watched James' hand press into my belly.

"Oh my go-" I used my other hand to cover his mouth.

"Shhh, it might move longer if we stay quiet..." I said softly. He nodded, looking down at my belly while the baby inside me continued to move. This was honestly one of the best feelings I had ever experienced. When I think about it, I'm one of the only men ever to have a child. Not only that, but I'm, actually growing life inside me. To me it's amazing- wait- _I don't want a baby- I don't want any children. What the-_

James' face distracted me from my thoughts. The way he smiled sweetly down at my stomach. He looked so peaceful and just beautiful. The sun outside shone in through a few of the open curtains in James' house. James had come home from school just under an hour ago. The way he looked down at where y baby grew was unbelievable. I had never seen him with such a sincere expression in my life. It was moments like this, where James let his guard down for a moment to let his beautiful, sweet heart seep out of him that I loved. I thought having sex with James made me love him more- but I realised being pregnant with his son or daughter was the source of the love. Plus the major crush. I decided I'd tell him soon, and he'd have to accept it or just go on with life as if nothing happened.

_But I was too scared._

I leaned forward and picked up the plate where my apple pie rested. I picked up the pie and continued to eat it until it was gone, James awkwardly moving to look at the muted T.V. He unmated it, allowing the music video from some band I had never heard of start playing. Just like usual, James knew the song, no matter how new it was and started singing along. I stood up and listened to him sing while I walked into the kitchen, dropping the plate into the dishwasher before I moved back into the lounge room.

I yawned as I sat down, making James jump up with worry. I sat down and looked up at the brunette with a clueless expression.

"Are you okay? You should let me-"

"-is it because I'm pregnant?" I asked as I stood up again to be level with James. I placed one of my hands on the small of my back as the sudden getting up hurt a little.

"What do you mean?" James asked dumbfounded.

"I mean, ever since I've started showing you've been all over me. Asking if I need help with everything. It's starting to get freaking annoying." I said bluntly.

"I'm only being polite." James said softly.

"Yeah, but I know how to do things for myself." I stated. James had no response, he just stared at me for a few moments before I spoke again; "dude, you just need to back off."

"Back off? I'm helping you. Isn't that what you want?" James asked.

"What I want? James, you're selfish, why would you _want _to help me? Why would I want help?" I asked, moving closer to James.

"Well you're not exactly 100% healthy are you? Friends look out for each other, this isn't just your mess dude. I'm a pretty big part of this too y'know." James stated as he moved closer to me.

"It was your idea to have sex in the first place you fucking horndog. If you could control your dick we wouldn't even be in this mess!" I yelled.

"You're the one who couldn't get your erection down!" James yelled. "I did you a favour. It's not my fault you didn't bring protection." He spat.

"I didn't bring protection cause I was testing if you were serious or not! If you didn't want to do it why'd you ask me over?" I retorted.

"Why are you yelling at me?" James yelled after a short second of gapping movements with his mouth.

"You're yelling too! God, if I could just be left alone to do things for myself without you constantly butting in-"

"-look, I'm just trying to be a good friend-"

"Maybe I don't wanna be your friend." I interrupted him, my voice returning to its normal volume.

"We've been friends for years- you live in my house with me! What do you mean you don't want to be my friend anymore?" James asked with anger.

"That came out wrong..." I said nervously.

"You're darn right it did." He said sourly.

"What I mean is- I want to be more then friends. Look, don't hate me, but I've like... been in love with you for a while now. I just can't help it anymore. I've had a crush on you since I started puberty, okay? Then after we, y'know... had sex... I accidently fell in love with you." I said as I stared at the ground.

"Kendall, uhmm..." James was silent. I looked up at him and noticed we were really close. It was him who moved closer to me then grabbed my wrist. He pulled me close enough to close the gap between us, leaning down to press his lips to mine. At first I was shocked and almost pulled away, but when I noticed his eyes were closed I had to close mine. Our lips started to slowly move together.

The kiss we shared was sweet and beautiful. It wasn't rough and lustful like the ones I remember. This one was sweet and to die for. Only a cloud of awkwardness lingered above us. When we pulled away to breathe, I looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time. I looked up at him, finding that I was unable to turn away from his drop dead gorgeous hazel eyes. I felt like I was falling even harder for him as the nervous, cute expression on his face could have almost said the same. Only he shook his head and looked at the ground.

"See, I was horny. That's it. We were both horny. I solved that problem by making a mistake. But we all learn from our mistakes don't we? What do you always say... opportunities like this come once in a lifetime?" James said softly.

"I'm not saying we should get together, I just wanted to get it off my chest." I said sadly. When I looked up to meet his gaze though, I instantly wished I had never of said that.

The expression on his face was one that made me think I only saw it out of hope or desire. He looked sad. He looked like he was smiling and going to say something (hopefully admit some sort of love) then his face fell and he was crushed. I wished I could pull him into a hug and solve everything, but instead I playfully punched his shoulder.

"Hormones..." I breathed with a small nervous smile. He nodded and smiled shyly before I jogged past him. I would have ran but I found it hard/weird. I went straight into my room, just so I could hide from James. I ran into the room, closing the door behind me before leaning against it. I let my head lean back and touch the door. Maybe I shouldn't have said that... Maybe I shouldn't have done any of this in the first place.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I threw my fists down into the door. I stayed with my back against the door for a few more minutes, breathing heavily. I felt my chest heave then I held my breath tightly. The feeling I had felt earlier with James returned to my stomach, only this time it had a lot more force. I looked down at the lump, chewing on my bottom lip.

_Maybe one day I'll wake up and all of this will be a simple, mindless dream... I thought. Then again this is too realistic._ I clenched my shirt, balling it into my fist before walking over to the bed. My back was starting to feel a little sore so sitting down might be best. Dr. Mitchell should be coming over tomorrow too, so that would be a good time to ask a few questions.

"Kendall?" James voice came from the other side of the door.

"What?" I yelled as I turned in my PJ's. I had been sitting in my bed for almost an hour now, just enjoying the feel of my comfy PJ's as my clothes were starting to get annoying. At the moment I wasn't even comfortable with being naked- I didn't like looking at my body. Part of me hated my belly while the other half was somewhat excited.

"Can I come in?" He asked through the white wood.

"Sure..." I sighed loudly. The door opened, making me close my eyes and lean my head on my pillow.

"You look comfy... See, I'm super sorry about the fight we had and wanted to make it up to you..." He said sweetly. I thought about what he would do next. Crazy thoughts about James leaning down and kissing me, saying something about realising how much he loved me or something similar ran through my mind. When the smell of sweet, sugary apples and a dash of fresh pastry scented the room my mouth instantly watered. I sniffed in the smell, hearing my stomach growl at the smell of cinnamon which helped give off the beautiful objects lovely smell.

"Is that an apple pie?" I moaned quietly at the smell.

"Yep. Freshly baked from scratch- made just for you." James smiled. I sat up, looking at James who was smiling cutely down at me. He passed me the pie and a fork, telling me to dig in then get some rest. I smiled, eating the pie quickly so James could tuck me in then wonder off to sleep himself.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

A knock on the front door so early in the morning wasn't lovely to wake up too. The knocks got louder, which was starting to get annoying as I was the closest person to the front door at the moment. I climbed out of bed, not caring about my attire as I stormed to the front door.

I stopped at the door, opening it quickly to glare at the obnoxious person who had now stopped knocking.

"Dr. Mitchell?" I asked when I saw the doctor and his nervous son standing behind him.

"Hey Kendall. Sorry for coming so early, but I needed to come before work as I never know when I finish. Heck- I hardly ever finish on time." The doctor smiled. I smiled with a small nod, standing on the tips of my toes to look behind him. When I did, the brunette behind him only cowered further behind his father. Dr. Mitchell noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you boys were besties. That's why I didn't think bringing him would hurt anyone..." he stated.

"We are- we're just not on good terms at the moment. See, Logan told Carlos about the whole Oddcarry thing... Now; guess what's spread around the entire school; making it pretty much impossible to enter the school grounds?" I said with hurt in my voice, trying to look nonchalant in front of Logan's father.

"I told you not to tell anyone." Dr. Mitchell hissed under his breath.

"Sorry- I didn't mean it okay! Y'know Kendall- Carlos and I are your friends too. You always tell James everything and leave us out." Logan pouted.

"James only knows cause he's the father too! Okay-" I breathed. "-Lets just get this over with." I sighed and opened the door, leaving it open as I walked in. In came Dr. Mitchell along with his son, Logan holding some sort of brief case looking bag as they walked into the lounge room.

After what could have been an hour of testing things like my heart rate and so on, we were finally done. Dr. Mitchell was taking some notes as Logan and I awkwardly looked at each other. Something about the smart brunette was different; there was something he wasn't telling me. But then again, why would he tell me anything when I've hurt his feelings so badly?

"That's strange... How many months are we now?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"Four." I answered.

"That's what's written here. You should like around seven or eight months... But you look more like you're sitting at nine to ten months... Like- you're almost the same size as a woman who carries a baby that's ready for delivery. Come here please..." Dr. Mitchell said as he wrapped a stethoscope around his head. I stood up and walked to him, putting my hands on the small of my back as he lifted up my shirt. I noticed Logan awkwardly turn his gaze to the wall as he found it more interesting then my stomach. The stomach containing a child. I felt the cool metal of the stethoscope on my stomach, making me bite my lip to hold back a giggle. It moved around along with the soft 'hmm's and 'ahhs' from Dr. Mitchell.

"Breathe in and out for me please." He commanded. I did so, letting him move the thing around more. "I can hear two strong heart beats. Must be yours and the babies." He decided as he stood up and placed a hand over my stomach. "Because we don't know when the time to deliver will be, you'll have to keep in touch with me- okay. Remember- to let you know the babies coming, you're penis will slowly harden throughout the day, only you'll hardly be able to feel it as it's more of an invisible numbing type of thing. Then when it's really time,. You should ejaculate a lot of nothingness. Which is just a large amount of gooey white stuff that isn't sperm. It's pretty much a mix of mucus, parts of the uterus and something else... Oh- there might be a little blood in there too, so don't freak out. Just call us right away."

"Got it." I smiled shyly. He started packing his thigns up along with Logan's assistance.

"Where's James?" Logan asked.

"Probably sleeping-" I was cut off when the front door opened and James walked in. His clothes were a mess, along with his hair. His lips were red and plump, sort of like the lip stick marks all over his face and the parts of his chest that were exposed.

"Oh- uh, you came early." James smiled nervously.

"Do you always have to do that?" I groaned with annoyance.

"Do what?" James asked in the attempt to sound innocent. When he noticed all of us knew what he had done, he closed the front door then leaned against the arch. "As long as mums still asleep and doesn't know I don't really care..." He shrugged as he tried to sound cool. Our eyes met as he peeled off the wall and started to walk towards all of us. If any of the doctors in the room saw us, they might be able to spot the heavy weight of something neither of us know within us.

"Why must you sleep with a bunch of people every time we fight?" I asked with a look of disappointment. "Apparently the baby could come really soon." I added.

"Oh- yay. The baby." James said softly as a look of guilt washed over him. "I'm just gonna go, clean up. Hey Logie." James said as he walked past Logan. Logan blushed softly, everything being picked up pretty fast. Logan wasn't scared because I was answering- he was scared James was home. Thats why he cowered. He was sitting awkwardly around me because I'm carrying James' child. Logan was pissed with me because _I _am always with James.

"You fucked Logan didn't you?" I gasped.

"What?" Logan and James spat before James could walk away.

"You fucked Logan, didn't you James? Have you fucked Carlos too? Sorry- I mean have you fucked the entire student body? Is that why everyone loves you?" I asked.

"Who I have sex with is none of your business." James stated. The dark blush on Logan's face was enough to tell the truth.

"You're sick." I stated.

"Then why do you love me?" James retorted.

"Everyone loves you James. Everyone does. Logan, Jenny, Carlos- everyone. Everyone loves you James. Only because they can all use you. I would never use you. Logan would never use you. Carlos- heck0 he wouldn't even hurt you let alone use you. Why do you do it hmm? I just named three people who would rather love then use you. Yet you'll probably go out after this and fuck someone else."

"Fine then- If I'm always having sex with people then I'll make sure to lay everyone in our grade." James stated.

"You probably already have.: I spat. James glared at me before he turned and walked back to the front door.

"Don't call me or anything today. I'm gonna go pay Carlos a little visit. Maybe even Benny afterwards." James said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Fine. Go fuck 'em. See how much I care." I said with folded arms.

"No James! Not Carlos- remember our deal." Logan hissed.

"Our deal was I no touchy Carlos in exchange for sex. You didn't even let me in. See Kendall, thats how far I got with him. Logan was the first guy I had almost had sex with. Then y'know what I did right after he declined? I fucked Carlos. Then you just so happened to call on the same night." James said angrily. I picked up a T.V remote, the closest object to me and threw it at James. Luckily, for him, he doged it fast enough and it hit the wall.

"You're disgusting. We're your best friends. You really will fuck anyone won't you?"

"That's a lie. I've only had sex with those close to me." James finally sighed. He looked at me, his mouth gapping open a little as if he were gonna say something. His expression spoke for him, as I didn't need any words. He must have realised this as he closed the door behind him, storming back outside.

"I hope he's being safe. Was he safe with you?" Dr. Mitchell asked as he turned to his son. Oh yeah, the man existed.

"Yeah- I made sure of it." Logan stated. "We really didn't do much. It was just a lot of foreplay, that's about it. When we were going to I had to stop him. Have you seen how big he is?" Logan said, more so looking at me.

"We did it in the dark. You know how to let yourself out." I said as I was slightly in a daze. I looked down at the ground, wondering back into my bedroom.


	7. The Time is Almost Here

Chapter Six: The Time Is Almost Near

"I'm so bored!" I exclaimed a month after my last doctor's appointment. James and I had never truly gotten over our fight but we tried our hardest to put it behind us. We decided that we were both just emotionally stressed and really couldn't take the pressure. It seemed ridiculous that James was just as stressed at me, but I really didn't want to be angry with him for any longer.

"What do you want me to do about it?" James responded as he leaned back in his couch. The sunny Saturday outside was colder then it usually is. The cool weather was making everyone around the small town was making most people sleepy. In mine and James' case, we were bored out of our minds and practically glued to the T.V playing Bile Battle Hazard Blast 3.

"I dunno. Hey, when was the next game out?" I asked when I remembered hearing the new Bile Battle Hazard Blast game was released this month. That was something James and I _needed _to have.

"Fifteenth." James answered as he moved in his seat with excitement for the game we were playing. His player shooting mine. I was quick to have my player shoot him back which helped my score, but it still died. While it re-spawned I quickly checked the date on my phone.

"Dude- that's tomorrow." I said with a large grin, pausing the game once my newly spawned player was back to life.

"Tomorrow? We have to get it!" James exclaimed.

"I'd go out to get it but my backs been really sore lately. Have you not seen how huge this thing is?" I asked as I gestured to my expanded stomach. My belly had gone over double in size, it was huge. If I weren't pregnant (still an awkward thing to say) I'd look overly fat. Which is weird for such a usually skinny person like me.

"I'll get it- wait- damn it. I have to go out with mum tomorrow." James said with a disappointed expression.

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"Oh- it's a surprise." James smiled. I looked at him suspiciously before shrugging.

"Since I've got nothing else to do tomorrow I guess I'll-" I was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing next to me. I put the remote down and picked it up, answering ht blocked number with a small smile. "Hello?"

"Hi Kendall- it's me, Morgan." The low voice said softly.

"Morgan?" I chuckled softly.

"Dr. Mitchell." He corrected.

"Oh- what's up Doc?" I said in my best Bugs Bunny voice.

"We need to talk about the baby." He said seriously, making my face fall. I looked down at my belly and chewed on my lower lip. It felt as though I could feel it moving in there, pressing against something with a hard force. "About getting it out, I'm not sure if I've told you, but there's a 97% chance of you dying..." He started, making me gasp while my eyes widened.

"What?" I coughed.

"I did some more research into Oddcarry's and found out that if you try giving birth you could die. No- you probably will die."

"Thanks for the hope." I said as sarcasm rolled off my tongue.

"We can change that though. When you randomly cum, just, out of nowhere. Y'know, after a day of being a little bit hard, or a day after feeling really horny you must come over immediately. It really will be a matter of life and death." He said softly. I couldn't help but stare, worry filling my entire body- even filling the baby's body. Well, I pretended it was as it started moving a little. I felt the baby move against my spine and my backbone, making me hiss softly as I moved into a comfier position.

"So- I just get James to drive me over?" I asked.

"Yes. Because once you cum you won't be able to move anything under your chest really well. I recommend James stays with you over the next month. Really close to you." Dr. Mitchell's voice continued to stay soft.

"Okay. Anything else?" I said shyly.

"Yes. Uhmm, oh- never mind. I forgot. I'll text you if I remember it." Dr. Mitchell smiled into the phone.

"Okay- bye."I smiled as I took the phone away from my ear, too lazy to hear his response. Once I hung up, something inside me made me feel like calling back and forcing him to remember what he was going to say. I didn't know whether that feeling was guilt, curiosity or a warning. I shrugged and picked up the X-Box controller, looking over at James.

"Who was it?" James asked as he cocked his head to the side with curiosity written all over his face.

"Dr. Mitchell. Did you know his first name is Morgan?" I responded as I moved on the couch to sit in a comfier position. Once I was in a comfier position I pressed play- my battle between James' player starting straight away.

"What did he say?" He asked while staring at the screen.

"Something about being careful I guess." I answered with a small smile. "Basically uhmm... Y'know how a woman's water breaks?" I asked.

"Yeah..." James smiled.

"Instead I just get really horny during the day then I'll cum randomly... When that happens it means the baby's ready. When that happens apparently the lower half of my body won't have much feeling what so ever. So you need to drive me to Logan's as fast as possible so his father can do whatever it takes." I continued.

"That's hot." James joked. Instead of slapping him like I usually would I had my player in the game turn around and shoot James' square in the face. He mini screamed then threw his controller at my arm, making me yelp then actually punch his arm.

"Don't say that!" I grinned.

"What? It's true though. Cumming randomly- being horny all day. Sounds pretty hot to me." James smirked.

"If I didn't have this," I said as I gestured to my stomach. "I'd be on your ass in a second."

"Like that would bother me." James chuckled as he stood up. "Mum won't be home till tomorrow morning. I'm gonna pick her up then take her to do the secret stuff. I won't be home till like- 3 to play the game for a little. But an hour after we try the new game you've gotta leave so we can set it up." James said as he moved to walk out of the lounge room and into the kitchen.

"There's no way in hell I'm going out of this house looking like this!" I exclaimed. "That's way too embarrsing. Dude- I haven't left your house for five months." I stated with a small depressed expression.

"At least stay out in the yard. I'm gonna order take out, how does that sound?" James asked with a smile.

"Sounds good. Hey- while you're up, could you please get me some apple juice?" I asked.

"You drank the last bottle yesterday. Want me to cut up some apples instead?"James asked with a small smile spread across his face as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah." I smiled, slightly disappointed. "Oh- can we have pizza for dinner?"

"Cheese?"

"Yep." I grinned as James winked and walked away. I sighed and leaned back into the couch, looking straight into the T.V. My phone buzzed, showing it had a new message. I picked it up and read over them. I hadn't realised I had gotten so many messages. Maybe it was because I was talking to James; he's always had a terrible habit of distracting me.

**_3:34 pm  
I remember what I forgot. Message me back once you get this message – _**

**_3:38 pm  
Never mind, I've forgotten again :/ - _**

**_3:41 pm  
Kendall, I really have remembered, I even wrote it down. You won't like the sounds of it- call me back as soon as you get this message. Trust me, it's important and you REALLY won't like it – _**

I stared at the messages then held the phone to my lip. Did I really want to know what was so important? I looked at my phone then threw it to my side. I really wasn't in the mood to hear something I wasn't going to like.

"You okay?" James asked as he handed me some of the fruit.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I said as I took the plate he offered and ate some of it.

"Hey- I was wondering, have you even thought of what you want to call it?" James asked as he looked down at my stomach.

"Name it? Well, I didn't really think of that." I stated.

"Then let's think of some..." James said as he pressed play.

"Do we start with boys or girls names?" I asked.

"I reckon boys names first." James smiled.

"Uhmm... How about Robert? Then his nickname can be Bobby. That's cute." I said shyly as I controlled the player on the screen, making him slash James' players face with a sword.

"It's gay like calling your son Eddy cause it's short for Edward." James chuckled.

"It's better than Davy." I stated.

"Is that short for David?" James asked, getting a nod from me.

"How about Scott?" I suggested.

"Sounds cool. How about David?" James said in response.

"Nyeh." I said as I thought, making my player kill James again. Maybe this platinum controller was lucky after all. Then again everything belonging to James is lucky isn't it? "I prefer Scott. How about Johnathan? John for short. Or Johnny."

"Reminds me of a drug dealer. How about Nelson? Nelly... Neil?" James thought out loud while his character portrayed the team we had been put into by slicing my head off.

"Dude! Nah- okay, how about Sally for a girl?" I asked.

"Sally? I had a girlfriend called Sally-"

"Rosy?" I interrupted, not interested in his girlfriends.

"Sounds too cute. Maybe Daphne?" james asked.

"That sounds cute and unique. Ooo, what about Jasmine?" I asked.

"Jasmine... Hmm, not bad." James shrugged. "What if it were a boy? Then can we call it after one of us."

"Nah- I hate when people's names are passed down like that. It seems pointless naming your kid after yourself." I responded with a small smile. "Did you order the pizza?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'll be here soon. I ordered a few for later on tonight."

"Awesome!" I grinned as I had my player kill James to finish the game- again. He grunted and threw his controller into the couch as he stood up.

"If you could stop winning for a second..." He growled playfully. I poked my tongue out then lid back, closing my eyes.

"It's not my fault you suck." I giggled.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

_"It's not my fault you suck." I giggled, rolling onto my flat stomach. I moved onto my legs and feet, posing in a sexy cat like position. James moved closer to me, leaning down to make sure our faces were close to each others. _

_"Trust me, I can suck alright." He smirked sexily as he fisted my shirt in his hand, pushing me onto my back. His hands spread over my clothed chest before he moved his hands lower down my body. He let his hands stay on the rim of my shirt before he peeled the shirt away my body. Once my shirt was off he let his hands sit on my waist, right near the belt and the belt buckle. He looked up at me with a cordial smile which sent warmth throughout my entire body. _

_"Oh can you?" I smirked. James slowly, in the most teasingly, painful way possible started to slowly undo my belt, slipping it away from my body. He did the same with unzipping my pants, slowly peeling them away from my body. I groaned in annoyance as he continued to tease. Once my pants were off his hand was instantly rubbing against my underwear. The feeling of his warm hair over the thin material that blocked him from my penis was even more agonizingly painful then slowly removing my pants. For some reason my stomach was completely flat- like I wasn't pregnant at all. But that didn't bother, nor did it concern me one bit. _

_"Want me to show you?" James asked as he started slowly rolling my underwear down. I nodded quickly, making hi, chuckle a low, sexy chuckle as he removed my underwear~_

I woke up with a gasp, not really knowing where that dream had come from. I opened my eyes properly then looked around the area I was in. I was lying on the couch with James on the floor next to me. I was lying on my side as it must have been too painful to lie on my back as there was such a heavy weight on my stomach. Sure enough- when I looked down a large lump was there, taking away my life breath by breath.

I looked down at James who was fast asleep. I remembered playing with him then getting tired and falling asleep. He must have done the same. When I moved to sit up, my forearm grazed against something under the couch pillow. I slid my hand under there then pulled out my phone, seeing I had multiple texts from the same number.

**_4:55 pm  
Pick up your phone Kendall- this is important!_**

**_ You have a missed call from __**

**_4:59 pm  
Kendall- I'm serious. This is too long to explain in a text. We need to talk! Now! – Dr. MM _**

**_ You have 3 missed calls from __**

**_5:03 pm  
Sorry but I need to go out with Logan and the Mrs. Call me as soon as possible – Dr. MM_**

**_ You have 2 missed calls from __**

It continued. A bunch of messages saying I desperately needed to talk with Dr. Mitchell and a bunch of miss calls. I rolled my eyes then moved to sit up, taking in a deep breath as I used my hand to support my back. My back was cramped up, small pain spreading across it and over my stomach. I looked down at my pregnant lower half which made me groan with annoyance.

I grabbed my phone and dialled the doctor's number. I waited as the tone signalling the phone was ringing continued to ring.

_"Sorry, but the number you have called is unavailable. Please record a ten second message to be sent as a text after the beep." _A feminie, robotic voice came through the phone. ~_Beeeep~_

"Hey Doc- it's Kendall. You seemed pretty desperate for me to answer but James and I had fallen asleep. Call me back when you get this." I said sleepily as I hung up. I noticed my phone was almost dead. As the battery life slowly shrank, I threw my phone to my side then stood up. I took in a deep breath as a weird feeling ran down my body, making me feel a little shaky.

I walked out of James' lounge room and headed towards his kitchen. It was late in the morning, probably the next day. I was a little confused about what day it was and what the time was as I had been very confused about heaps of things over the past few days. I walked to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of apple juice, looking at it with disgust.

"Nah... I don't really feel like- wait- what?" I had to think over what I was saying. "I've been craving apples and apple related dishes this entire time. What- ugh." I groaned and shook my head. Brooke Diamond came into view with a large smile.

"Finally you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked. I smiled and quickly looked at the time. 11.

"Alright. My backs a little sore, that's about it." I smiled. She walked closer to me, placing a cautious hand on my stomach. She moved her hand around a little bit with a content smile.

"I always wanted to have grandchildren. But I never thought it'd be like this." She chuckled, making me nervously rub the back of my neck. Her facial expression changed as she continued to feel around the stomach.

"You okay?" I asked as she started putting a little pressure down on my stomach.

"Yeah. Y'know, you're a lot bigger then I was with James at nine months. And have you seen him? Trust me- he was a big baby." She stated. "Oh- speaking of James, we need to go get some stuff. He didn't tell you did he?" Brooke asked.

"Nah, he said it was a surprise. I'm gonna go buy us a new game anyway. I haven't been outside in forever. Do you have any really big coats that will make me look really heavy?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have a few of James' fathers old coats somewhere. I'll go get one. Can you wake James for me?" She asked. I nodded and walked back into the lounge room, throwing a pillow at James' sleeping form.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I smirked. He groaned and sat up, throwing the pillow onto the couch.

"What's the time?" His voice was raspy. Even though he had just woken up, other than looking tired, he was still as beautiful as ever. Besides his hair that was also an actual mess.

"Quarter past eleven. Your mums taking you out. Remember?" I answered as Brooke walked into the room.

"James, go get pretty." Brooke demanded as she held thick material in her arms.

"Like that's gonna be hard." James said as he stood up and slowly walked out of the room. Brooke threw the coat onto the couch.

"It's the biggest one there. He loved wearing really baggy and big clothes." She smiled before turning and walking away. I picked up the thick coat and shook it onto my body. Once it was wrapped around me and buttoned up I just looked really fat, which was better than looking pregnant.

I didn't bother saying good bye, grabbing my old, torn up wallet and walking to the door. I opened it then walked out, deciding to take a nice walk. I didn't care about the pain in my lower back as feeling Minnesota's beautiful, cold wind blew in my face was worth any pain. I missed being able to feel the natural coolness as the house was very warm. I walked down the side walk, the sound of cars splashing by as my feet walked along the cold sidewalk were somewhat comforting. I looked down, trying to watch my feet but finding I couldn't see them as my walk continued. I breathed in the cool air, letting it out with a small visible white cloud.

I looked up when I saw the nearest shopping mall, walking inside and straight to the eatery. I wasn't craving anything, but I felt like a corn dog. I think it was because I missed Carlos, and the fatty food reminded me of him.

After buying the corn dog and devouring the food within a minute. I walked to the game shop, admiring all the battle, violent war related games as I walked past. As I walked through the shop, a large amount of pain jolted through my back, making me groan and lean against the nearest shelf. I took in deep breaths then continued walking. I finally found the game, quickly buying it then leaving. Something didn't feel right.

Something didn't feel right at all.


	8. Near Death Experiences

Chapter Seven – Near Death Experiences

~ Author's Note: Hai there beautiful piggies! As much as I despise these AN's I've got this weird feeling that screams this is important in a way. For one I'm not sure if I've claimed the fact I do **not **in any way possible own BTR, James, Kendall any characters or settings or even the games used in this story. Nup. I own none of it. I wish I did though. But that's all besides the point. I'm sorry if I update slowly, I have to type it plus go to my dads house every second week, work, do homework and school. So for someone without a life I'm pretty busy. So I'm sorry about that. And from here till like- chapter ten or something there will be a few changed in the PoV the story will be told in for special reasons. So I hope you don't get confused and I'm really sorry for any inconvenience. So halfway through this chapter it will switch to James PoV (Point of View for you weirdos- who I love). That's all I have to say ^3^ I hope you enjoy. Lemme know what you think so far. I don't usual like asking for R&R but I've found that each comment boasts my want to write more and make it even better. OH- and a very important warning=there will be slight icky scenes involving our beautiful Spiderman boy toy when he gets operated on. Love you all! – Bebo ~

"Please. I- I really can't walk anymore. It hurts." I painfully cried into the phone. A few tears welled up in my eyes as I chewed on my bottom lip.

"But-"

"-I'm serious." I growled, earning a whimper from James out of fear.

"Okay- I'll tell her. You know she won't be very happy about it." James sighed.

"I'm being serious James." I said. He could hear the hurt in my voice as I could hear him yell out to his mother.

_"No!" _Brooke's voice was loud. I could hear soft arguments and loud sighs.

"We'll be there in five." With that, James hung up. I sighed and hung the public phone up. I avoided and people I knew and held onto the plastic bag containing mine and James' game. Right now I had a longing for James, at the same time as undying sexual thoughts about him.

I walked out the front and sat down on a metal bench, waiting in the nice cool weather. The bench felt cool against my bum as I sat and took in another few deep breaths. After a few minutes James' mother's car parked in front of me. I stood up and walked to the car, approaching it and getting inside. I shut the door then noticed many items were next to me, covered in a thin blanket. Same with some in the boot.

"Is this what you bought?" I asked as I uncomfortably moved in my seat.

"Yeah- don't look at it." James smooth voice came.

_"Yeah- don't look at it." James said in a flirty tone. He looked at me with lust as he crawled into the back seat of his mother's car. It was as if his mother and the child I was carrying didn't exist. He sat on my lap, softly grinding his lower half against mine as he placed hot kisses along my jawline. _

"I won't." I blushed as I tried to hide my thoughts.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

James and I sat on his couch, Xbox controllers in our hands as we experimented with the new game. James grinned as he tried to get his player into the same area mine was in. We tried helping each other out which only resulted in us accidentally killing each other as we would mistake each other for one of the enemy players.

I continued to move uncomfortably on the couch, my back hurting just as much as my penis. It continued to grow harder as I thought about James. Just random, beautifully sexual related things. About James doing sexual things to a not pregnant me.

"James..." I said in a soft voice.

"Hmm?" He hummed. I paused the game and blushed deeply.

"Something about me isn't right." I said softly.

"What do you mean? Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Not really. I mean- my backs hurting like a bitch, my stomach's started cramping and... I've been thinking really dirty things about you." I admitted shyly. "Plus I just don't feel right. Something's telling me that I'm not right. I think we need to see Dr. Mitchell..."

"Maybe after this game, like- one more round." James said softly.

"Yeah, one more round." I said softly as I pressed play. My penis started throbbing as we continued into the game, making me try to cross my legs. "Oh my god." I gasped as I leaned forward, the feeling of a climax welling up inside my lower body. I tightly closed my eyes as the feeling intensified. My eyes were squeezed so tightly shut that I could only see white. A soft, hurtful moan escaped my lips as I felt myself release. James must have realised what was happening as I could no longer hear the game, the shooting sound effects being replaced by James worried voice as he tried to ask what happened. This was unlike any other orgasm I had ever had- it was much too long and hard to be like any other one.

"Dude! You came like- dude!" James yelled as he looked down at me. As soon as I was done I leaned back against the couch to try steady my breathing.

"I'm gonna go change my pants. We have to go to- Aghh!" I groaned hurtfully as pain ripped through my body. "Fuck it! Fuck it! Fuck it! Fuck pants! Take me there! Now!" I screamed. I couldn't see James move as my eyes were tightly closed. I felt James pick me up and hold me bridal style. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my non-visible nails into his skin.

Everything became a blur as pain continued to coarse through my body. I heard doors being opened, James yelling back at his mother then his mother just helping him out. Everything became silent. The next thing I heard was James' car revving underneath me.

"T-Turn- turn the ra-radio on." I breathed.

"What if-"

"Turn it on." I hissed as I grabbed the chair. I heard random music play through the speakers. I decided to focus on the music, not the pain I felt within my stomach.

_'I feel it in my bones,  
don't make my system blow,  
welcome to the new age, to the new age,  
welcome to the new age' _

"James? Sing." I growled when a new idea came to mind.

"Sing?" He asked.

"Sing along. Turn it down and sing loudly. Please!" I demanded. James nodded, turning the music down.

_"I raise my flags, I die my clothes. It's a revolution I suppose. We're painted red, to fit right in. Woah. I'm breaking in, shaping up~" _James continued to sing along to whatever songs played on the radio. Soon enough we were parking in Dr. Mitchell's drive way. I closed my eyes and clenched my shirt with both hands. James opened the door I was near and pulled me out, carrying me to the door.

"Mitchell! Quick! It's happening!" James yelled. I opened my eyes a little, watching as the door flew open to see Dr. Mitchell and Logan instantly grab at me.

"Quick- bring him in. Take him to the spare room." Dr. Mitchell commanded. James obeyed by walking quickly into the house. He walked in and headed straight in the right direction. The guys and I knew each other's houses better then our own at some points. Sleepovers were usually held in guest rooms, another reason as to why James got to the spare room so quickly.

The room looked ordinary, like it usually did. The floors were coated in an ugly brown carpet and the window was coated in a curtain of the same colour. The bed was covered in brown sheets. There was a desk that had a bunch of medical stuff scattered ove rit, just like the floor. James put me on the bed while Dr. Mitchell stared at Logan. I took in a deep breath to try and calm myself which resulted in me howling in pain.

"Logan- there's no time to call the woman I was training for this. Do you remember what I told her?" Dr. Mitchell asked desperately as he came into the room, pulling blue plastic gloves onto his hand.

"I listened to everything and even took notes." Logan answered.

"Good. Go get some gloves on. You're gonna have to help me out." Dr. Mitchell smiled. I felt perspiration drip over me out of worry and pain. The pain in my body would stop for a few moments before it would start up again.

"O=Okay." Logan stuttered.

"James. You can either stay here and watch or leave. Choose now." Dr. Mitchell said seriously as he rummaged through a large bag. He pulled a few things out that I was too dazed to focus on.

"I'll stay." James said. Logan walked back in and went straight to his father. His father continued to bark random commands- well, they seemed random to me although they were extremely important.

"Okay- Kendall- do you trust James?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"Y-Yeah." I answered breathlessly.

"Do you trust him with your life?" Dr. Mitchell asked. _"We've been besties since we were like- five. You can trust me with your life. That's a bad idea- I wouldn't even trust me with my life." James joked as if he could sense the bad mood I was in. _The second the doctors words left his mouth i couldn't help but remember what James had said when I told him about my undying erection. The erection that caused the pain I'm in right now.

"James? Well, that asshole is my life." I answered. I could feel James stare at me, but I ignored it to focus on the doctor. He nodded then pulled a large needle out of his bag.

"James, I need you to stand in front of Kendall. Kendall- you need to hold onto him tightly. You are not a loud to move as soon as this gets into you. I'm gonna have to stick it all the way up your back- trust me, it will hurt. If you move while this happens, you're risking a lot of things. If you move, you could disable and/or paralyse your entire body. Meaning you'll have to be in a wheelchair and you won't be able to move again. So, do you trust James?" Dr. Mitchell asked as he came closer to me with the long needle.

"I guess I have no choice." I sighed. James stood right in front of me.

"Wrap your arms and legs around him. Find one thing, and one thing only to focus on. And do not stop focusing on that one thing. Do not let go of him, and do not move." He said seriously. To be honest, I was scared. I was more scared then I was in pain. Which says a lot.

I wrapped my arms around James' neck, pushing my body against his as I wrapped my leg's around him. His large muscular frame was perfect to squeeze. It was then that I realised I had gotten naked. Through all the blurry pain I never realised James and Dr. Mitchell had stripped me. I held James tightly, daring to let go. I felt something sharp point at my back which made me bury my head in the crook of James' neck.

"It's okay Kendall." James said soothingly as a single tear slipped from my eyes, landing on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine." He said in a sweet voice. James. Remembering what Dr. Mitchell had said about finding something to focus on led me to think about James. Not sexually, but in a sweet, nice way. I held him tightly as I felt the needle slowly go up my back. I tightened my grip around James then breathed in his sweet scent. The only thing existing at that moment was the large needle going up the outside of my spine and the beautiful smell of James. He smelt of oranges and a perfect summer day mixed with the beautiful snow and ice of home. I loved it.

I held onto James so tightly that I would have scratched him. My nails dug deep into his skin as I held him. I had never held onto anything so tightly in my life. Then the thin metal in my back slowly left. That wasn't the only thing that left. My body fell limp against James' as he caught me. I couldn't feel anything from the neck down which had started to freak me out. I felt no pain at all.

I watched James as he laid me down on the bed. He smiled sweetly at me, which made me feel slightly relaxed. James had a few tears stinging at his eyes, probably from my death grip. What freaked me out most was not being able to feel myself breathe.

"I- I can't-" I started panicking, which was bad.

"Calm him down- we won't be long." Dr. Mitchell yelled from somewhere.

"It's okay Kendall. Everything will be alright." He cooed as he stroked my cheek.

"It should be. That needle was huge and you didn't even faint. You're scared of needles- remember?" I chuckled tiredly.

"I know. But if I fainted what would you have to hold onto? You'd kill Logan if you held him like that." James stated, his eyes trailing down ,y body. I saw Dr. Mitchell behind the huge lump of stomach with multiple sharp objects and Logan. I looked back at James, slowly closing my eyes. I couldn't feel anything, which scared me. I shook my head, not wanting to fall asleep. Dr. Mitchell threw his head back with a groan.

"I just remembered- Logan, hook Kendall up to the machines over there." Dr. Mitchell said as he pointed in another direction. "Kendall, I've been meaning to tell you something about the child, turns out~" his voice got softer and softer as my eyes shut. My body physically couldn't take it anymore. I finally slipped into darkness, letting whatever was pulling me down take over.

**_~ James' PoV ~_**

Kendall's eyes closed and the heart monitor Logan had attached to him started to beep slower than it was when Logan first hooked him up to it.

"Dude- I think he's passed out." I said in a worried tone.

"No! That's bad. That's really bad." The doctor stated as he concentrated on Kendall's stomach. "Logan- check his heart rate and breathing." Logan nodded and walked over to the other side of Kendall. He checked everything then turned back to his father.

"Everything's steady- it's almost as if he's sleeping." Logan stated. I breathed a little calmer- hoping he was only sleeping.

"That's bad. That means he'll die if we don't take the babies out now." The doctor said as he used a sharp knife like thing to cut into Kendal's stomach. I had to look away, staring at Kendall's emotionless face. I wondered about how he felt about all of this. I wondered if he hated me for ruining his life like this.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Shut up. Just keep an eye on his heart rate and breathing." The doctor hissed. "Logan bring _it _to me."He said seriously. Logan nodded, grabbing things for his father as they both operated on Kendall's stomach. I grabbed Kendall's limp hand, holding it tightly while I watched his motionless face.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Three hours went by. Those three hours turned to seven. Finally, after what seemed like forever it was all over. After the second hour I had to leave the room as I didn't want to be in there anymore. I didn't want to see anymore of what was happening. Logan's mother and I sat and spoke about Kendall and the child while drinking a few cups of water and juice.

Dr. Mitchell came out of the spare room then walked into his lounge room. "They're here. Logan took them into the bathroom. I'm almost done with Kendall if you wanna go help clean them up."

"They're? Them? What do you mean?" I asked as I was genially confused.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? Kendall was pregnant with twins." Dr. Mitchell asked.

"Twins?" I asked, my face surely paling. I was fine with one child, but twins? Kendall won't like this.

"Yep. Twins. You can go see for yourself." He said as he moved to return to the spare room. Logan's mother stood then followed her husband. I shook my head a little then walked to Logan's down stair bathroom.

"Twins? Really... I guess it's from my Aunties." I thought out loud as I walked into the bathroom.

"James? C'mere and help me clean your children." Logan said. I slowly approached him, punching him along the way.

"They're Kendall's too." I stated as I kneeled down and looked into the bathtub. Lying in water that hardly filled the tub were two little babies. They squirmed around, touching each other every now and then before stretching randomly. Cute little yawns slipped past their lips, silent cries being sounded.

"Did you and Kendall think of any names?" Logan asked.

"We didn't decide on any." I answered.

"Wanna take one? Just wash it carefully. When were done we're just gonna put the outfits Dad bought the other day on them. They're just cute little, fluffy onsie things." Logan stated. I took a small hold of the one in front of me, running a luffer along it's small body. One of them was small while the other was a lot bigger. It was as if only one got fed while being in Kendall while the other didn't. "They're exactly one minute apart. Fatty over here was first." Logan said as he held up the fatter infant a little.

"Cool..." I said as I stared at the slender child in my hands. They both had a tiny amount of thin hair covering their heads. Both of their eyes were closed as they continued to squirm.

Once we finished cleaning them we dried them and put them into the onsie's Dr. Mitchell had bought. One was a blue one while the other was green. The green one was being worn by the smaller child while the blue was worn by the fatty. We carried them out, Logan almost doing it like a pro while I was worried about dropping it. Mrs. Mitchell had set up a cute little rug on the floor for them. Logan and I put the babies down then looked down at them. It was at that moment when they both opened their eyes and I felt something I had never felt before. They both had dark green eyes, making me smile warmly down at them. I knelt down in front of them and grabbed their hands.

"They're beautiful boys aren't they?" Mrs. Mitchell smiled. Logan had wondered off, probably helping his father out. "Not as beautiful as their daddy though." She giggled before walking away.

"Daddy?" I looked at them both, the two boys yawning and closing their eyes. "Daddy..." I repeated softly. I was actually a father. I thought I was gonna hate this, but when I looked down at the two beautiful boys I had made with the man I think I may have fallen in love with... I realised how lucky I must be... I also realised I have no idea how to raise kids. That's when everything hit me, I felt as though my entire world crashed and fell down onto me. In front of Kendall I tried thinking positive about the baby- babies. I felt something terrible dwell inside of me as I looked down at the two babies who looked exactly like a mix of Kendall and I. "Daddy... Hey boys, I'm James. Your _daddy_..."


	9. Welcome to the Cruel World

Chapter Eight – Welcome to the Cruel World

**_~ James' PoV ~_**

"Are you okay with looking after them?" Dr. Mitchell asked as I leaned against the wall within the room Kendall slept in.

"Yeah, I can do it. Mum should help out, so I guess I'm fine..." I answered softly.

"He was really tired. The needle pretty much put him to sleep, but he'll wake up later... Or now..." Dr. Mitchell said as Kendall started slowly stirring in his bed. He only moved slowly and tiredly, his eyes slowly opening. I instantly ran towards him, worry running throughout my body.

"Kendall? Kendall? You okay?" I asked as I looked down at him.

"He's just waking up- don't rush him." Dr. Mitchell sighed.

"J-James?" Kendall said in a weak, raspy voice. I watched his face carefully as I took a hold of his hand, intertwining our fingers. He looked down at our fingers then back at me. "Fuck- I can't move. Did I do something wrong?" He asked tiredly.

"No- you did everything fine. You can't move because you're just too weak at the moment. It might take a few days for you to actually _feel _better because a lot has happened to your body. You should be able to move properly, although it might hurt, within an hour or so." Dr. Mitchell said as he walked to the door. "I'll leave you alone for a moment while I go get the babies." He smiled as he left.

"Babies?" Kendall questioned.

"Oh- apparently he told you..." I said softly, a nervous smile crossing my face as I used my free hand to rub the back of my neck.

"Told me what?" Kendall asked as he weakly cocked his head to the side.

"You had twins." I said softly, taking in a deep breath. Kendall's eyes widened and all he could do was stare at me. Loud beeping started filling the room. I looked around to see his heart monitor going crazy. I looked at him and tried smiling cordially.

"Calm down- it's okay. It's not that bad-"

"Not that bad? I thought one was bad enough but _two_? Two kids? Nuh-uh. No thanks. I'll pass..." Kendall said softly.

"I don't think you can pass on being a parent." I stated.

"Pass on being a parent?" Kendall closed his eyes and took in heaps of deep breaths, calming himself and bringing his heart rate down. The door opened and Dr. Mitchell walked in holding one of the babies. He walked in and stood by Kendall's bed, smiling softly.

"This is the first born." He said. Kendall stared at the child, speechless.

"Can I touch it?" He asked.

"It is yours." Dr. Mitchell pointed out as he leaned over the blood covered bed. He placed the baby in Kendall's hold. Kendall held onto the baby, cradling it and nuzzling his nose into the babies face. He smiled down at it while letting his face soften. I looked down at Kendall as he held the child, a warm feeling filling me. I couldn't quite put my tongue on what I was feeling but I liked it. And I wanted more of it.

"I take back what I said." Kendall whispered softly. Kendall was hardly ever one to apologise or admit his wrongs let alone take back something he's said.

"James, wanna hold the other one?" Mrs. Mitchell asked as she tapped my shoulder. I snapped out of my small daze to take the slender baby out of her arms. I held him then sat on the edge of Kendall's bed.

"Let's leave them alone." Logan's mother whispered with a small smile, taking her husband out and closing the door- leaving us alone in the room.

"What do you want to call them?" Kendall asked. I looked at him, seeing a small, tired smile. I held the baby in my arms close to my chest with one arm as I used the other to pull Kendall into a sitting position with ease. I cradled the baby and looked down at him.

"What were those two boy names we liked?" I asked.

"Uhmmm... David and Scott..." Kendall answered.

"Then let's call the one I'm calling David because I preferred that name, and the one you're holding Scott cause you preferred that one. It's even and we both win." I suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Hello Scotty..." Kendall said the last part in a baby voice as he placed a small kiss to the baby's head. Logan entered the room to see us, a somewhat uncomfortable look playing out on his face- a look that was replaced with a shy smile.

"Did you think of any names?" He asked.

"Yep. David and Scott." Kendall and I smiled, answering in sync.

"Cool. Oh- James, tomorrow we need to go sort out some legal government stuff. We'll have to come back for Kendall to sign some things." Logan stated.

"Kay." I answered softly.

"Piss off Logan!" Kendall smirked. "I love you and all but I want to spend some time with my family." Kendall hissed, Logan nodding and leaving. I looked at Kendall with a soft blush. _'Did he just call us a family?' _I thought. I stared at Kendall, sighing deeply.

"I should probably call mum..." I said in a soft voice.

"James- can I ask you something?" Kendall asked in a voice almost softer than mine.

"Sure- what is it?" I smiled cordially.

"James- your mothers on the phone-"

"Fucking hell Logan!" Kendall growled, an apologetic look of guilt on Logan's face. He held the phone to me, shaking it so I could grab it. I walked over to him and grabbed the phone, taking it to hold it to my ear.

"Yes mum?" I asked.

_"How's Kendall doing? Did the baby come out alright?"_ She asked.

"He's just a bit weak." I replied.

_"Was it a boy or girl? What's its name?" _She questioned with excitement.

"David and Seth." I answered softly.

_"David and Seth? Why two- oh..."_ Her voice trailed off so I hummed a soft 'mhmm'. _"I set up the nursery while you two were gone. I'll go buy an extra crib and baby seat then come pick you up." _She sighed.

"Thanks, love you." Without waiting for any sort of reply, I hung up and handed the phone back to Logan. Logan smiled then left. "So, what were you asking?" I said as I turned around to face Kendall, only to see him fast asleep. I smiled warmly as I advanced towards him, taking the baby out of his grip. I held them then walked out of the room and back into the lounge room where Mrs. Mitchell was sitting.

"Want help there?" She asked, getting an eager nod from me. She stood up, taking David and laying him on his back. I did the same only to have them both start crying. I worriedly looked at them, hushing them and patting their bellies. Their cries continued which made me angrily groan.

"Why won't they shut up?" I spat.

"Because they're probably hungry." She answered. A terrible stench filled the air, making me crinkle my nose and hold my breath. I leaned down to smell Scott, only to gag a little.

"No- they shit themselves. How can they be hungry and shit? They haven't eaten anything yet." I complained.

"Language around babies!" She lectured as she slapped me softly. "They're babies, and that's what babies do."

"Because Kendall can't produce any milk for them, you'll have to mix this formula with milk..." Dr. Mitchell said as he walked into view, holding a large glass jar of powder. He signalled for me to follow him, so I did. I walked into their kitchen where a carton of milk and two baby bottles were sitting. "Okay, so all you need to do is put two table spoons of this in..." He said as he grabbed a table spoon, demonstrating with one bottle. "Grab a spoon..."

I picked up a spoon and scooped two spoonfuls of formula into one of the bottles, the one Doc wasn't using. "Now you need to heat the milk up over on the stove." He said as he grabbed the carton and walked to his oven.

He poured the milk into a saucer and let it boil. Once he believed it was at the right temperature he poured it into his bottle then proceeded in passing the saucer to me. "Now you do it." He said simply.

"Will I have to show Kendall this?" I questioned as I tipped the saucer to fill the bottle with the warm milk.

"Yes." He answered as I put the saucer back onto the stove to hold the plastic bottle. "Now put the nipple on then shake it." He said as he put the rubber nipple onto the bottle and started shaking it. I chuckled at his comment, my dirty mind still intact as I did the same as him. "It's that easy. Now, go feed your kids." He said as he handed me his bottle. "I'm gonna go check on Kendall."

I nodded and walked back into the Mitchell's lounge room to see Logan's mother changing the babies nappies. I bent down next to her when she finished. "Can you help me feed them?" I asked. She nodded, taking a bottle then picking Scott up. I picked David up and copied the way the woman beside me fed the baby. I still wasn't comfortable with the kids at all though, something just didn't sit right with me. Maybe it's knowing these babies were made out of a mistake instead of love, I don't know. But I do know that I don't like it. Not one bit.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Mum came to Logan's to pick me and the boy's up. I didn't really want to touch them as I had no desire to be a part of their lives. That's what I thought anyway. I watched as mum put the babies into their seats then moved around to get into the driver's seat. I walked into the passenger seat, sitting down and putting my seatbelt on. I noticed they had fallen asleep and that it was almost night time.

"They're really cute... They look just like you and Kendall." I winced at my mother's comment and looked out the window. "So, are you and Kendall are _thing _or something? That's what you teens call it right? A thing-"

"Mum, I don't want to talk about it right now. Can we just go home so I can sleep already?" I spat, interrupting her.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm your mother." She yelled, making me sigh even deeper.

"And you're their grandma." I murmured, looking back at the sleeping babies.

"No matter what your still my son... and you still can't say no to me."

"I know... I know..." I sighed. The car pulled up in our driveway, parking then coming to a complete stop. Mum turned off the engine and got out of the car. I was surprised how well she was taking it. I got out and helped with everything; bringing everything and the babies out of the car.

Mum and I walked into our beautiful, luxurious house. "Where'd you set up the nursery?" I asked.

"If you don't mind, I moved Kendall into your room and made his old room the nursery." Mum answered as she walked towards the room Kendall slept in a few days ago. I didn't argue as I had learnt my lesson many years ago, so I silently followed her. I walked in as she turned the lights on then laid Scott in one of the cots. I looked around the room, shocked by its new appearance as I put I held David close to me. "I've just gotta put the other cot together, I'll hold him and get everything else if you do it." Meaning; I'll hold the baby so you can do all the work and I don't have to do a thing.

"Whatever." I said as I passed the baby to her. The colouring in the room was the same, almost everything was the same. Only there was a change table, a cot pressed against the window and a few little toys everywhere. The unmade cot was spread across the floor like a puzzle. Mum walked out so I sat down, grabbing random pieces while looking at the instructions. I was never good with this sort of thing; I needed Logan or _Kendall_. Kendall was what I needed right now. I could hear one of the babies crying. A part of me wanted to ignore it- possible shoot and kill the thing whereas the other part wanted me to go and comfort it. I shook my head and continued with the task that was at hand.

By the time I had finished putting the cot together the babies were both crying. I walked out to mum to see her holding them both, shaking them slightly and trying to settle them.

"Finally!" She sighed. "They're hungry and I don't know what to feed them. Morgan didn't think about feeding them did he?" She said harshly.

"No, he did. I have to mix some formula or something with milk. Can you go heat some milk up on the stove for me?" I asked as I took both babies from her to hold them close to me. She nodded and turned around. She usually never let me tell her to go do something for me. It was somewhat nice at the same time as strange. I walked back to the spare room which was no Scott and David's bedroom. I put Scott down in one of the cots and David down in the other. David instantly shut up, eyes closed and making little movements in his small outfit. Scott though was still crying and he wouldn't stop. It was starting to get a little annoying. I pulled him back into my arms as David's cry's turned into little murmurs while I held Scott and softly patted his back in attempts to calm him down.

"Shhh shh shh... Its okay..." I cooed as I placed a few soft kisses to his head. He smelt clean and soapy which was nice considering his skin was smooth and soft. "Daddy's here, I've got you..." I whispered as I continued to try comfort the baby.

"So- do I mix it with the formula now?" Mum asked. I turned around with Scotts head just under my lips to nod a little.

"It's in the bag we brought in. Put two tablespoons in each bottle." I said. She nodded then moved to leave, only to stop and look over my body.

"How do you feel?" She asked with a soft expression.

"How do I feel? About what?"

"Him. Both of them. Kendall. Everything. How do you feel?" She asked.

"Okay." I answered as I swayed back and forth to try calming the small baby down. He really was light compared to his brother. "Yeah, I'm okay." I smiled. She nodded and left, making me sigh then put the baby down in his cot. To be honest I wasn't okay. "Look what I've done..." I whispered as I looked down at the two babies who were now a little quiet and started moving a little.

_I created them out of an accident- no- a mistake. Was it a mistake? _I sighed and shook my head, grabbing my phone out of my pocket. There was one voice I needed to hear right now. I dialled a familiar number, holding the phone to my ear. I waited as the phone rang, each ring feeling like forever until someone answered.

_"Hi, Kendall's phone... Logan speaking." _Came Logan's voice.

"Hey Logie. Is Kendall up?" I asked.

_"Yeah, he just woke up when you rang. Only I answered cause-"_

"Can you just put him on the phone?" I asked. There was a bit of ruffling before his voice brought an instant smile to my face. "Kendall?"

_"Hey, is everything okay?" _he asked.

"Everything's better now that I'm talking to you..." I sighed happily. Realising what I had said made me blush a little. "I mean- I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"David and Scott. Y'know how we did it as release...?" I looked down, moving to sit down on the floor. I let my other hand play with the cot's wooden rails.

_"Yeah, cause of my constant boner."_ Kendall chuckled.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Did you uhh... Did you actually like- _enjoy _it or anything?" I asked.

_"Enjoy having sex with James Diamond? It was an honour."_ The blonde joked.

"Nice to see you've got a good sense of humour still."

_"I never lost it. I've been too tired to be funny."_ Kendall yawned as if on cue. _"But seriously, I really did like it to be honest. I'd do it again and again if I could, but I value our friendship... and I know you don't feel the same way about me. So if we can be friends then we'll be the best of friends... Did you like it...?"_ He asked the last part in a soft, nervous whisper.

"To be honest it was the best so far. And I think it's because when we did it I really wanted to do it. It wasn't like the other times I've had sex and it was either forced or out of anger. What I said a few months ago, y'know... when we had that fight when Logan was over... I was really pissed... and I found out my strategy didn't work." I said softly.

_"Strategy?" _

"My 'Get Kendall Jealous' Strategy. I wanted to make you jealous in attempt to do something but it backfired." I stated.

_"What were you trying to do?"_ Kendall asked, that hopeful tone burning through me.

"Don't worry-"

_"Say it James." _

"I'll tell you when you come home. But back to why I called... Do you think David and Scott were a mistake?"

_"A mistake? James... One time when I was working this man came in. He stood at the counter while I waited to serve him. This was probably a week before we fucked. What he said, I don't think I will ever forget. He said; 'Listen boy. Accidents and mistakes are the same thing only they're different. An accident is when something is done unintentionally. When something simply happens and you can't help it. A mistake is something you deliberately do then you feel like shit after it happened. A mistake is something you can prevent... It's something that you can make not happen, you have a choice. You can choose whether it will happen or not. People confuse the two which they shouldn't as they are both two completely different things. You can learn from accidents, but mistakes will scar you for life' He then said something about being careful and making good choices. Then I noticed he was drunk and I had to tell him to leave."_ Kendall's voice came clear through the phone. The line was dead for a while though until I heard him sigh softly. _"If they were a mistake, I would regret them. I can't call them a mistake as we intended on having sex- it was our choice remember? They're an accident... but we haven't decided whether they're a good accident or not. Do you think they're a mistake?" _

"Honestly, I don't think they are. Anymore... I've been looking at both of them, and they just remind me so much of you." I said as I stood up to lean against the cot's railing. "I can't hate or think something that reminds me of you is a mistake."

_"James- wha- what makes you say that?" _

"Kendall, I... I think I lo-"

_"Is that James? Tell him I'm gonna visit him tomorrow to check on the babies." _

_"Why would you interrupt right now?"_ Kendall groaned.

"I'll see you later Kenny." I smirked, knowing how much he hated nicknames.

_"Bye." _He whispered as he hung up. Once he had hung the phone up I threw my phone onto the floor, groaning as everything started to seem clearer to me. I sighed and turned around to see my mother standing at the door leaning against the frame. She had a warm cordial smile spread across her lips.

"So you do love him?" She smiled knowingly.

"Love him?" I said with a dark blush. "Mum, I don't simply _love _Kendall... I think I'm _in_ love with Kendall." I stated as I turned to look back at the half sleeping babies who squirmed with hunger. "No- I know that I'm in love with Kendall."

~ A/N; I feel like my chapters get shorter and shorter- that should change soon. I have to go to my dad's house for the week which means a probable two chapter update after this. I wanted to publish this before I went to dad's without wifi and bleep blap bloop. Hey- I haven't heard that in a while. I'll make Logie say it soon. Oh- and thank you all for the amazing reviews- it made me write a fluffy scene towards a future chapter that will be pasted when I get to it xD love you all! ~


	10. Discovering a Love That Was Always There

Chapter Nine - Discovering a Love That Was Always There

_~ Sorry if this chapter's a little short or not so descriptive. My assholes for sisters 'accidentally' broke the full stop key, so writing with a full stop was an absoloute bi*ch. I had to press down super duper hard on the button. So I'm sorry... ~_

**_~ Kendall's PoV ~_**

"Ready to go?" Dr. Mitchell asked. I smiled down at my hands, nodding softly.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm ready."

It had been two weeks since the babies were born, and I couldn't move at all throughout the weeks. As much as I hated being weak, I couldn't help it. My stomach was a little gross and flabby, but I could work it off in no time. I hadn't seen James either as I had started getting a little sick. Not wanting to get the babies or James sick I kinda hid from them, but now I'm all better and I can finally go home.

I walked out of Logan's house after saying goodbye to Logan's family who had taken very good care of me. I was more than excited to finally go home to James and Scott and David. _My family_. The weather outside was dreary and colder than usual. Walking around without so much weight in front of me honestly felt weird. I felt lighter which brought a smile to my face. There was also no more pain in my lower body. I also had all my stitches removed a few days ago, there's only a few left that will be removed sooner or later.

The sky had multiple dark clouds spread across the entire thing, signalling either snow or rain. I soon learnt rain would fall harder later on as small droplets of water silently fell from the heavens. I followed Dr. Mitchell and got into his car, sitting down silently then looking out the window. I sighed and rested my head against the glass as he started the car and let it continue to drive. There was a comfortable silence around us, which I rather enjoyed.

"Hey, Kendall? How's your mother going?" he asked.

"Mum? Oh yeah, I forgot. I haven't spoken to her in ages..." I answered, remembering i actually _had _a mother. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled her number. "Do you mind if I call her?" I asked.

"Not at all." Dr. Mitchell smiled. I thanked him then pressed call, waiting for mu to pick up. She picked up almost instantly.

_"Kendall? Oh baby! Are you okay?"_ Her voice was full of happiness and worry.

"I'm fine mum. How are you?" I responded.

_"I miss you so much!" _She yelled.

"Clam down! Why haven't you been calling?" I questioned.

_"I've been super busy. I've even enrolled Katie into a school here and she's been really busy too. Why haven't you called?" _

"I've been really busy too..." I said softly as I remembered the past few months.

_"So we're all busy- yeah! I'll be there in a second! Sorry hun, but I really need to go now. I'll try call again later. Love you." _And with that she hung up. I sighed and popped the phone back into my pocket. I don't think I'll tell her about the babies until she's home. I don't want to stress her too much.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Dr. Mitchell reminded me that I needed to go back to his house in a few days to have the last of the stitches removed. I got out of the car with the backpack of clothes James had given me resting over my shoulder as I watched his car roll away. I looked up at the sky as the soft rain slowly got heavier so I quickly walked towards the patio where the door was. I knocked on the door, yelling out to James.

The door opened to reveal a tall boy. He was around 6' with chest nut brown locks and a handsome face. His hazel eyes sparkled with brilliance just like the outfit he wore. My mouth hung open as everything about ever liking the brunette hit me like a ton of bricks. Do I like this boy? No. I-

"Kendall-"

"I love you so much! I don't care what you think anymore! I'm- I'm so in love with you!" I couldn't help but yell and drop my things and run straight towards James. To my surprise he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, his grip would have been deathly if I wasn't squeezing the life out of him.

"I love you too..." He whispered as he nuzzled his nose into my neck, making my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Wait- you- but-"

"Let's just say it took me awhile to discover a love that was always there." James said softly.

"So you- but- where are the babies?" I randomly asked.

"The babies? Their asleep." James answered. "Wanna go see them?" James pulled away from me to grab the stuff I had dropped. I nodded and walked into his luxurious house. There was a small amount of mess but a certain housemaid walked around, slowly picking up the mess. I followed James through his house, the house that felt like a home I hadn't seen in ages. It made me suddenly miss the feeling of being at home. In fact, it made me miss being with James.

"So how are they? What room are they staying in?" I asked as I followed James, holding his hand. I don't know how he felt, but it felt as though our hands moulded perfectly together. If that was how our hands felt, I wonder what something else would feel like...

"Mum and I decided to put them in your room. So mum bought me a bigger bed and decided that we would share a room. You okay with that?" James asked.

"Absolutely." I answered. I thought over what he said for a second. I was going to mention the other multiple empty rooms in his house but dismissed it as James opened the door to reveal a cute nursery. "Oh my god!" My mouth became agape as I walked into the room. Brooke turned around with her finger to her lips.

"Shhh, they're both sleeping." She whispered. I nodded and crept into the room, admiring it's adorable changes. I looked into one of the cribs to see a really scrawny baby sleeping peacefully.

"Which one is this?" I whispered.

"Scott's scrawny and David's a fatty." James said softly. I chuckled softly and looked down at Scott. I let one of my fingers softly move over his face, making it scrunch up a tiny bit as his lips moved and his head fell to the side. I smiled as a warm feeling filled me.

"I think you boys need to go talk about some stuff. I'll make sure they stay asleep. But only this once. You boys are their fathers but you need to sort yourselves out before you can take care of children." She smiled sternly.

"Okay..." James and I said bashfully. We took one last look at her before we turned and started walking out. Before leaving the room I had to look back at the two babies, smiling softly to myself. We walked out of the room, sudden nervousness crawling through our bodies.

"So..." I started softly.

"So..." James said shyly as we walked through his house. I followed his lead which took us to the back door and out into his garden. The garden was beautiful in the most breath stealing was possible. I followed James as he walked towards an empty space of grass by a shaded tree. The tree was large and when I looked up I was met by a familiar sight.

"It's still there? I totally forgot about it..." I said softly as I looked up at the terribly built tree house. The wood looked a little damp from the cold and older then I remember, but it still had a ladder that fell down the side, waiting for someone to climb up. The tree house was a small four walled block of wood with a very steady surface. One wall (the one with a ladder pinned against it) had an opening perfect for ten year olds but a squeeze for teenagers as an opening. The inside was usually full of comic books or (since puberty) James' stash of porno's.

"I go up there every now and then. I haven't been up for months now. Wanna go have a look?" James offered as he stood by the ladder.

"Yeah, I'd love too..." I said as I smiled at him. We stood still for a moment before he pointed up, gesturing for me to climb up first. Or so I thought. As I moved to start climbing he moved forward too, making our bodies press together. I blushed deeply and looked away from him, only to feel his arms snake around my waist and hug me closer to him. I turned to look at him with a small smile full of nervousness. His cordial smile warmed me as he hoisted my body up. I squirmed a little and yelped as I grabbed one of the pieces of wood that hung from the ladder. I feared it wouldn't be able to hold my weight as I held onto it tightly. I heard James chuckled so I looked down at him with flushed cheeks.

"It's not funny asshole." I muttered.

"No- it's cute. Hurry your ass up." He grinned. I rolled my eyes as my blush deepened and I moved further up the ladder, pulling myself into the tree house. To say I was really weak was an understatement. Wanting to look strong in front of James is what pulled me up. I looked around the almost deserted wooden room to see a few cobwebs here and there with a bunch of magazines and comics spread everywhere. I crawled into a corner as I was too tall to stand, grabbing an old 'Amazing Spiderman' comic.

James pulled himself into the small tree house with ease as he crawled in my direction There was enough space for us to sit with crossed legs, only James had to slouch a little bit. I also noticed a box labelled 'For James Only' in James' neat handwriting. I rolled my eyes knowing what was inside as I saw a small portable DVD player set on top of it.

"Spiderman? I thought you would have been more interested in the box." James stated.

"I've got a feeling Buddy gave them all to you. Anyway, you know Spidey's my favourite." I smiled. There was a bit of an awkward silence as I flipped through the pages within the comic.

"What did it feel like?" James asked.

"Hmmm?" I questioned, not knowing what he meant. I put the comic book down to look at him with curiosity.

"Having the babies?" James tried again.

"I dunno." I said as I thought about it. I haven't thought about what having them felt like, I've been too weak, falling in and out of sleep to think. "At first, y'know... when we were playing Bile Battle Hazard Blast I felt horny beyond belief." I admitted with a nervous chuckle. "After that it was pain pain pain and more pain. Like, it felt like all my stomach muscles got together to squeeze everything inside me. The pain only got worse. It was so bad I wasn't quite sure what was going on. Next thing I knew I was squeezing you and all the pain went away."

"You left a few small scars from that." James chuckled. I lifted my shirt and showed James the red line spread across the lower part of my stomach.

"You left a few small scars too." I chuckled.

"That's not my fault." James said in a defensive, playful tone.

"You got me pregnant."I countered.

"And together we made two beautiful boys." James smiled. I blushed and slapped his arm.

"Fuck up." I cursed under my breath. He chuckled then looked up. I looked up with him to see the roof of the wooden tree house had a square hole in the middle. I remembered all the times James and I would come up here at nights, just to talk things out.

**_~ Flashback (I actually pointed it out this time xD) ~_**

_A ten year old James tugged on my shirt as we stared at the teacher. She continued to write notes on the board as the class got even more bored by the second. She was writing out our seven times tables, boring! I turned to look at the boy who was a few months older than me with an annoyed glare. It soon dropped to become a look of concern. _

_"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. _

_"I need you to come over after school... Please..." He whispered. I smiled warmly at him, nodding. _

_"I'll ask mum as soon as she picks me up." I smiled. My smile brought a soft one too his lips so I simply turned my attention to listen to the woman reading the numbers out. _

_James was oddly quiet during school today, not helping the day go faster at all. As soon as the bell went I ran out of the school to the pickup zone. I waited for my mother's car, almost sprinting to it as soon as the vehicle appeared. I noticed James walk to his mother's car, not getting in as he watched me while talking to his mother. Brooke nodded, letting James walk towards me. _

_"She said it's okay." He smiled once he got to my car. I looked at mum and asked; "James hasn't been feeling happy today. Can I please go over to his house? Please? Pretty please? I'll be super duper good!" _

_"Of course darling. Would you like me to come and pick you up before dinner?" Mum asked. _

_"Mum said he can have pasta with us if it's okay with you." James said in his soft, underdeveloped voice. _

_"Of course that's fine with me. I'll see you later hun." Mum said as she leaned towards me to kiss my cheek, pinching it before returning to her seat. I blushed wildly and stood straighter, puffing out my chest. _

_"Mum, I told you to stop that. 'I'm a big boy now." I said nonchalantly. _

_"Big boy's don't have best friends. So I guess you'd like to come home and cook a big boy dinner and do some big boy homework then?" Mum smirked. I grabbed James' hand with panic and held it tightly. _

_"It's okay for big boys to have best friends. It's also okay to make sure they're happy. Bye mum." I said, slamming the door shut with a cheesy smile. I watched her laugh then wave, driving away. I looked at James' hand in mine, dropping it to run towards his mother's car._

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

_James and I were laying down on our backs, looking up at the darkening Minnesota sky. The cool air was slightly warmed in the wooden tree house made just under a few months ago. James and I read a few comics before we started talking. _

_"Then he left." James' voice cracked as he sniffled, holding back tears. _

_"He just left?" _

_"Yeah- right after mum found some yucky things in her and dad's room. They kept on fighting and he ended up leaving. I can see that it's hurting her, but she's pretending that nothing's happening and everything's okay. Kenny, I know it's not okay. I-I can see it. I mean- he- he left us. He got into the woman's car, then left us. Like we're dog poo. Smelly, icky doggy poop. He's a giant turd." James angrily spat before a few tears rolled down his feminie, chubby baby face._

_I rolled onto my side and patted his chest. "It's okay James. Even if he doesn't come back. My dad never came back, but it's made mum happier. She's not fighting with anyone anymore and she spends more time with Katie and I. And remember, no matter what I'll always be here for you." I smiled. We both sat up, smiling at each other- only James displayed a broken smile. He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. He was a few inches shorter than me, but our height continued to change as we got bigger. He hugged me, burying his head in my neck as he sobbed quietly. _

_"I- I don't want my family to be broken. Kendall, can you promise me something?" James asked as he looked up at me with watery blood shot eyes. He hiked a little as he held back more sobs, biting his bottom lip nervously. _

_"Anything." I said as I hugged him tighter. _

_"Promise that you'll never leave me. I think you're the best family I have, and I don't want our family to ever break. Not like mine has. Or yours." He said softly. If I hugged him and tighter I would have squeezed his life out of him. _

_"No matter what happens with our family or with our awesome friendness, I'll be with you to infinity and beyond." I said, quoting one of our favourite movies of all time._

_"I love you Kendall." He whispered. _

_"I love you too." I whispered into his hair, looking up at the starry sky that had snuck up on us. "To infinity and beyond."_

_"To infinity and beyond." He chuckled softly. Of course, we thought of the 'I love you's' as a friendly gesture. Only it took us almost seven years to figure out that best friends didn't say 'I love you' with as much meaning as we did. At that time we didn't even realise we had such strong love for each other. All of that has changed ever since that incident a few months ago. _

**_~ Flashback Fluff is Now Over- Now to the Rest of the Story ~_**

"James?" I asked with a small smile.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Do you consider Scott and David family?" I asked with a small smile.

"Yeah..." He answered. "They're my sons, and as weird as it feels to say it, they're mine. So they're my family." I smiled then moved to lay down. I laid on my back, ignoring James' amused and somewhat confused glance as I laid on my back. Stretching my limbs out hurt a little at first but I ignored it. I patted the floor next to me and watched as James laid down by my side.

"Remember all the countless nights spent up here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Remember the time we accidentally broke Carlos' helmet so we ran up here to hide." James laughed.

"We had to rip the ladder- making us get stuck." I grinned at the memory. "We've hid from lots of things in here. People, 'monsters', the neighbours dogs, girls... Problems..." I stated. I remembered all the times we sat up here talking about life, it's ups and downs. "Have you ever brought a girl up here?" I asked.

"A girl? No- this is boys only territory." James smiled.

"No, I'm serious James." I said softly.

"I almost did. But it didn't seem right. Do you really think I'd bring a girl into our special place?" James questioned.

"Our special place?"

"Yeah. See, we've spoken about lots of things from stupid random shit to really serious stuff we needed to get off our chests. After we turned twelve no one but you was aloud up here. Not Carlos, Logan or mum. No one. Only you and me. There was a sign on the wall but the rain killed it." James stated. "Plus I don't really sleep with heaps of girls. I've slept with a few people here and there. But I can count them all on one hand."

"I thought you were a huge man whore." I chuckled.

"Oh I am. Like- who could resist such godly good looks?" James asked as his fingers moved over his face; spirit fingers. "I act like one for attention." James admitted.

"Be yourself. You'd get all the attention you need." I said softly. I knew he was a different person around me- a lot softer and sweeter. He was like that with most loved ones, and so was I. "James, I love you... So much I just thought you should know." I blushed darkly. I closed my eyes and listened as I heard some shuffling. The next thing I knew I could feel a pair of the softest, most amazing things I have ever felt press onto my lips. My crimson cheeks must have gotten darker as I felt them heat up. James and I kissed slowly and passionately. His lips moved in the most perfect sync. They were locked so perfectly, that as cheesy as it may be, our lips were like puzzle pieces. Two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together and should never ever separate. James smooth tongue ran along my lower lip.

I allowed James full access to my mouth, widening my lips and our kiss so he could slip his tongue inside. James' kiss was to die for as his tongue mapped out my pink cave. Our tongues brushed against each other, making us both moan softly and swirl the muscles around each other. Eventually we started feeling light headed and pulled out of the eternally passionate kiss to smile at each other, panting as out chests heaved with each welcoming breath of air. Once our breath had returned James rested his forehead against mine.

"Kendall, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I said lovingly. If the kiss didn't feel passionate and full of love I think we'd both have strong problems down stairs. Only there was no sexual desire behind the kiss; only love.

"James- I. James, I love you so much. I'll love you to infinity and beyond." I smiled shyly as I pecked his lips, only pressing our lips together for a short minuet.

"To infinity and beyond my beautiful Kenny." He said as he pressed his lips to mine, capturing them in a short, sweet kiss. I giggled softly and stared up into James' handsome hazel orbs, admiring each feature they offered from the brown to the green to the golden specks and the maroon that spiked from his pupil.

"What?" James asked gently as he caressed my face, softly stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"You haven't called me Kenny since we were really little." I stated, chewing my bottom lip.

"hah, I didn't even realise." James chuckled. He nuzzled his nose against mine. "We should probably check on the babies soon. I don't trust mum with them anymore." James joked.

"Yeah." I agreed, moving to sit up. James sat up first then pulled me into him, hugging me close to him.

"But before we do go, you need to answer a question for me."

"Anything Jamie." I smirked, using one of his old nicknames. His cheeks tinted with the lightest blush you could imagine at the nickname.

"Y'know how you said you'd always be my family?" He asked.

"I _promised _I'd always be your family." I corrected, both of us chuckling softly.

"Anyway, let's be a real family now. Kendall, would you do the fucking amazing honours of being my boyfriend?" James asked, smiling lovingly down at me. I smiled, hugging him tightly then pushing him onto his back, ignoring the slight pain that engulfed my stomach. I kissed as many places my lips could over his face and neck, making him laugh.

"Of course I would asshat! I've been wanting to be with you for _years_!" I stated as I hugged him tightly. I felt strong and protective arms wrap around me, bringing a smile to my lips.

"I really do love you Kendall." James said softly.

"And I really do love you James." I smiled with a content sigh. Finally. **Finally** James was mine. Finally I could lay in his arms and enjoy his amazing embrace. Finally, we can be a proper family.


End file.
